Second Chances
by jacksparrow589
Summary: A group of drabble and oneshot songfics, all around the central theme of second chances. Royai, sometimes angsty, bordering on tragic every so often. Spoilers will be marked. T for occasional mild language. Last chapter up!
1. Never Too Late

**Chapter 1: Never Too Late (Three Days' Grace)**

**Disclaimer: (Applies to rest of chapters) I don't own anything that Hiromu Arakawa made up.**

"No! Roy! Wake up, please! You'll be fine!" Riza sobbed over the broken, bleeding body of her superior. There were too many injuries. She could do nothing but just sit there and watch him fade.

It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. The raid was supposed to have gone smoothly, and they were supposed to be home in time for dinner.

Instead, things had gone wrong from the start.

First, there was the leak. They'd never know who'd let out that the raid was going to be then and there, but someone had, and so they were ready. Barrels of oil were strewn around. Roy couldn't use his fire, no matter how tight his control was over it. It was just too risky.

Then, some of their gear had malfunctioned. Riza's gear was fine, as she always kept it in top condition, but Roy's gun, a loaner since he hadn't planned on needing it, had jammed at the worst possible moment.

He'd been shot. She had panicked, and it all spiraled downward so quickly after that.

Riza remembered taking a shot or two, but they weren't serious. In fact, she could barely feel them anymore. This was good, at least, because then she could focus on helping Roy.

She had tried everything- bandaging him with whatever spare material she could find, giving him water when he was conscious, trying to keep him awake- but to no avail. She had to face it. He was dying, and she was as good as a murderer for not trying to help him.

_I just can't do anything. I tried, I swear I did! But in the end, nothing was enough._ Riza sat back against the wall, pulled her legs to her chest, and cried. _I failed you, Roy. I promised not to, but I did. I'm sorry, Roy. Please forgive me. I love you._

"Riza."

Roy couldn't be speaking… could he? It was his voice, but it was so clear.

_I'm imagining things. That's it._ The hole in her heart expanded faster than ever now.

"No. You're not real."

"Yes I am, Riza. Please stay with me!"

A sudden pain stung her abdomen, and Riza screamed. She was aware that she was gripping someone's hand.

_But I was alone! Who-_

"Riza, open your eyes! Come on! Please, Riza, I'm begging you! Look at me!"

And then she got it.

Roy wasn't in any danger at all, and he never had been.

It was Riza who was in danger of dying.

She barely opened her eyes. "Roy?"

"I'm here."

Riza nodded. "Thank God," she breathed.

"Riza, stay awake, please! I know it's hard, but you have to. Come on, stay with me. Don't close your eyes, Riza! _No_!"

_Roy…_

Nothing.

**A/N: I leave the interpretation of the end up to you, the readers. I'm pretty sure of what most of you will go with, but I just don't have the guts to write it that way definitively. And that way, if you don't want that ending, well… There you go. You get to say what it is or isn't.**

**Reviews are given a wonderful home with a loving owner, so please, write a review today!**


	2. Be My Escape

**Chapter Two: Be My Escape (Relient K)**

"So, this is how it is, is it?"

"Riza, I can explain-"

"Don't bother, Roy. Just don't bother. You clearly prefer this life. I'm doing you a favor. You just don't realize it yet."

Great, another thing to add to his headache. Riza knew that when he was drunk, wasn't himself. He said things he didn't mean, did things he'd never do otherwise, and was a general pain in the ass.

And it was always Riza who came to his rescue. She was always there to drag his sorry ass back to his apartment, fish his keys out of his pocket, and make sure that he got into bed without falling out the window. She would then proceed to spend the night on his uncomfortable, lumpy couch, wake up through the night when he was ill or having night terrors or whatever the hell it was that needed attending to, and get up early to make a small breakfast, head home to change, and, on work days, go to the office and do all of her work plus some of his.

He'd been worse than ever last night. He'd woken her all through the night, screaming and thrashing and yelling about Maes, telling him to come back. As a result, Riza had overslept, and had burned breakfast in her hurry. She'd made a better one at her own expense, and what Roy had greeted her with was, "I'm not waking up."

An argument, worse than anything they'd ever argued about, had ensued. Roy had complained and whined about how life was so unfair to him. He'd lost Maes, and this whole make-it-to-the-top thing was looking like he was fighting a losing battle.

When he finally allowed Riza to get her say, he was almost sorry he had. He knew it was all true, of course, but it made him feel worse because it was true.

"Yes, well, I can see how horrible your life is, Roy. Suffering alone… with no one but a babysitter to make sure you don't drink yourself into debt and kiss your wounds and prepare breakfast, and then just get dismissed without so much as a thank you. Yes, your life is truly hell!"

Part of him wanted so say, "You know I say things I don't mean! Cut me some slack!" but what had she been doing all these years? She'd rescued him countless times from just about everything out there, risking her health and wasting her time, and for all that, Roy easily admitted that he was just about the worst at showing his gratitude. He'd mumbled a "thanks" every once and a while, but it was mostly after scolding her about how she'd done something wrong, how she should be more careful next time.

What he never actually told her was, "I, as a person, care for you and cannot afford to lose you."

And it was really biting him in the ass right now.

Roy pulled on some pants and a shirt that didn't look too ratty, and decided to head to Riza's apartment to apologize.

* * *

It turned out he didn't even need to go that far. Out there, in the rain, Riza leaned against the building, sobbing.

Roy approached her, not sure if he should say anything before he apologized. "I'm sorry."

He knew it was coming, and just let it happen: Riza slapped him. "That's all you can say? You expect that to make it better?"

"No, I don't." Roy leaned against the building next to her. It wasn't the best source of protection from the wet, but that wasn't his biggest concern right then. "Riza, I couldn't ever make it up to you for all that you do for me, and I know it. But I'd be even worse if I didn't try. I know that I treat you worse than I treat most people and I rarely do anything to try to soften that. I go out and get drunk and it's you who cares enough to come and get me and help me, even though you and I both know that I'm far from deserving. I don't even try anymore, and yet, you're still here by some miracle, caring as much as ever, and here I am just using you, as always.

"But, as much as I'd deserve it, as much as you should be free to do anything in life that you've ever wanted to do, I can't watch you walk away, Riza. I need you too much. I just have to put work into my own goals so that I can prove that to you. It's horrible that it took me almost completely pushing you away and risking losing you forever, but Riza, give me even just half a chance, please. You have my word, no matter how little that means to you right now, that I will work toward my goal with every breath I take."

Riza had stopped crying while he was talking, perhaps just to be polite, but now that he was done, she burst into tears again.

Sensing somehow that it was safe to do so, Roy pulled her into his arms, despite the fact that the rain had already dampened his shirt.

"It's about time I stepped up to the mark, Riza. I'm not stepping down again."

**A/N: Wow. I really made Roy an ass in this one. Totally. And then I made him go be Prince Charming. Hmmm… To often do I do this. It worked with the song, though. Seriously, unless you can't listen to music and read at the same time, I encourage you to find the song and listen to it. I picked these songs especially for the theme, and I think that they add a little something to it.**

**Reviews help me make these better, so please, review!**


	3. Picture

**Chapter Three: Picture (Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow)**

**A/N: Manga references from chapters in the late 50's or early 60's. You've been warned. I'm kind of adding my own twist to it that I know isn't right, though, so it's kinda AR.**

Roy didn't enjoy this life, as much as he'd tell any girl he was with otherwise.

Sure, they were all just harmless flirtations that had led to the bedroom only at first. He had learned better quite quickly.

Anyway, most of the girls knew exactly what he was there for, and it wasn't them. Still, they were glad enough to give a few words (hardly payment at all!) in exchange for an hour or two out in public with the famous Roy Mustang. Maybe some of them hoped for more, but hearing Roy speak of "Elizabeth-chan" even once was enough to let anyone know that Roy wasn't interested.

That wasn't to say that Roy hadn't ever slipped. He had, and on more than one occasion. He really tried not to, though. It wasn't fair to those girls, and even less fair to Elizabeth-chan.

She'd accompanied him once, and all the girls had cooed and fawned over her. One girl, though, had taken an immediate dislike to her, and, to the shock of everyone in the little bar, had sauntered up and pulled Roy into a rather passionate kiss.

It had taken just the click of one of Elizabeth-chan's guns and another two girls hauling her off to make the point clear: Nobody takes their flirtations with Roy Mustang seriously.

Roy had gotten a little bit of a verbal beating for that one, though. It was even mostly by the other girls!

"Roy-san! How _dare_ you lead Elise on like that!"

"Yeah, Roy-san! You need to treat Elizabeth-chan better, or she'll leave, and it'd serve you right!"

"And we'd boycott you, too!"

"Yeah!"

Poor Roy could barely get a word in edgewise. "Now, now, ladies… You know perfectly well that I'd never lead any of you to believe that these things last any longer than while I'm in this bar-"

"Wha-? You're the worst, Roy-san! Breaking girls' hearts when you've known them hardly an hour!"

Elizabeth-chan had laughed about it the whole way home.

Roy looked at her hopefully. "So I'm forgiven?"

Elizabeth-chan nodded. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow night?"

Roy had stopped in surprise. "Wait… You… do this, too?"

"You men are more starved and desperate for attention than those women," she reasoned. "I only have to promise to stay there for as long as it takes them to have a round before I have all the information I need."

Shaking his head, Roy had to smile. "Figures you'd be more efficient."

THE NEXT NIGHT

It was probably one of the more respectable bars in the area.

But that wasn't saying much.

Roy tightened his grip around Elizabeth-chan's waist as they made their way to the bar itself.

"What'll it be for you tonight, Miss Elizabeth?" the bartender asked knowingly. "The usual?"

Elizabeth-chan nodded, and the bartender went to see other customers.

Roy looked between Elizabeth-chan and the bartender, confused.

"My usual is nothing," she informed him laughingly after a moment.

"Oh."

"Lizzy, m'darlin'!" a jolly man called. "Izzat who I think it is?"

Elizabeth-chan nodded.

"Aww!" the man's friend moaned. "And here I thought you made 'im up just so that you didn't have to hurt _him_!" He jerked his thumb in the direction of his friend, nearly poking him in the eye.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth-chan flashed them a smile. "Now you know."

The first man smiled, then gave Roy a half-menacing look. "Yer a lucky man, but just make sure ya don't hurt 'er, 'cause we're all waitin'!" He let out a deep laugh, and his friend joined in.

OUTSIDE THE BAR

"Roy, are you alright?"

Roy sighed. "You don't have to do this for me, you know."

Elizabeth-chan raised her eyebrows. "I do this as much for me as for you. I like to know what's going on, if you haven't noticed."

"And you can stop them using as much physical force as you want," Roy added.

They walked in silence for a moment or two, and then Roy broke it with, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth-chan turned to face him. "Sorry for what?"

Roy grimaced. "I just didn't want to see you with all those other guys. It made me jealous, even though I know you'd never do anything. It makes me feel like I'm some kind of dirty, rotten-"

Elizabeth-chan put a finger to his lips. "I know. You don't have to worry, though." She pulled one of her guns out and caressed it almost lovingly. "I can take care of myself, whether I'm breaking hearts or someone else is breaking mine."

"Ah." Roy gulped. "Wow… Riza… you're something else." He smiled. "It's rather endearing."

She smiled at him. "Don't play those games with me, Roy. We've got work tomorrow."

Roy sighed almost miserably. "So we do… So we do."

**A/N: There. A little more lighthearted than anything else thus far.**

**I can see Riza being a little more flirtatious and able to let her guard down if she did this. Now, she doesn't really, and I don't think it'd work particularly well, but I had a ton of fun writing this one. It came pretty easily.**

**Please review! I may be able to write, but that doesn't mean I am a psychic, psychologist, or brain surgeon. I like to know what's going through your head, even if it's completely random, so please let me know!**


	4. Uso Mitai Na I Love You

**Chapter Four: Uso Mitai Na I Love You (Hikaru Utada)**

**A/N: Spoilers for chapter 58 and beyond. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Riza wondered what had come first: the attraction or the dedication.

Surely they came separately, and more likely the dedication first. She would've disillusioned herself of this whole attraction business. If she'd been attracted first, she would've noticed that when she had become dedicated and likely would not be where she was.

She had always been one to rationalize things, but joining forces with Roy Mustang had been something she had never really been able to rationalize.

Of course, there was the obvious attempt to atone, the need for a better life, and somebody had to make sure that Roy didn't get himself killed, but why was that person her?

They'd never been particularly close when he was her father's student, but then, Roy was there solely for the alchemy. The presence of a teenage girl had been a minor distraction at best.

Then, she'd decided that he was worthy to see the secret. Just what had made her believe that, though? He was little more than a boy, not yet experienced in the ways of the world, and yet, she had made the decision to show him.

He was noble enough, she supposed. His goals were true and valiant. He really believed that he could do something about the state of things. Somehow, he'd managed to convince her of this, too. He had convinced her so much that she was willing to give her life up and follow him through hell to make his dream come true, even if it meant her own demise at the hands of the enemy.

Sure, she had wanted the same thing he had wanted before they had met, and knew that something had to be done, but back then, she did not believe that anyone out there was crazy enough to try. They hadn't been too badly off. She had gone to school and knew how to act around people and could cook and do housework. She wasn't knocked up at fourteen with the father already the next town over without a care in the world. Not that she would have let that happen, of course, but the point was, things could have been so much worse.

She didn't follow him off of a blind attraction, either, she knew that. They had kissed several times, but it meant nothing, just a childish crush that would fade with time. Maybe a little bit of loneliness, maybe some curiosity, and an undeniable spark of attraction, but wasn't that normal for a teenager?

So just what had made her choose him?

"It doesn't have to be one or the other," Gracia had told her when Riza had posed that question. "It can be a mix. You were attracted to him, but you also saw something worth fighting for, or you wouldn't have stayed. You saw the potential to do great things, and you still see that."

Not having had overly much in the way of female company growing up, Riza had appreciated the perspective, but didn't know whether or not to trust it. She guessed she just had to trust her own intuition and experience.

She had thought about it plenty. Yes, there was definite attraction. It had stuck around all this time, through the years of separation and then being driven up the wall when they actually could see each other. It was maddening, but somehow, that little spark had managed to firmly root itself in her.

And yet, it was so much more. While she longed to tell him exactly what she felt, and to be told in return, that wasn't where it ended. She really did see the man who wanted the country to change for the better. He wanted people to stop killing each other because of trivial differences and disagreements. He wanted people to be able to have a good life with a full family, not a life of sorrow and a family torn apart by war. He wanted people to be able to say what they wanted without fear that the government would retaliate. He wanted people to experience peace. He wanted them to be secure. He wanted them to love.

She had a feeling that he knew what she was working for, knew that while she wanted what he wanted, there was that selfish part that wanted something more. To his credit, he did a good job of making sure that that part stayed in check, sometimes at his expense.

He had told her off more than once, when he felt things were starting to show a little too much. The first time, he'd been harsher than necessary. The result was that she wouldn't talk to him for days on end, which then rebounded on him because she _wasn't _talking to him then. It drove him absolutely crazy, but, truth be told, he would have it no other way. One way or another, he'd told her, they'd make it to the top. They'd achieve their dreams. All of them. They'd be together, and nothing would stop them.

Of course, Riza had to wonder when either of them took stupid risks. If they wanted to be around to see this end, what was the point of going out there, knowing they had less than favorable odds of survival? And wouldn't some of those same risks be around after? You can't make everyone happy at once, can you?

And what about their crimes? Even saving a nation, if you could call it that, wouldn't make up for Ishbal. It was a start, and they would do everything in their power to make sure that it continued to happen before things went south for them. After all, it could be said that, like everyone else, even if they were helping others, they were really doing this all for their own gains.

Riza was as uncertain as ever of the future. Every soldier was. But she had the chance to make things right for herself, and she was going to take it.

**A/N: In the middle of writing this one, I realized that I haven't yet written a piece for a certain song that fits perfectly the central theme of this collection. If anyone can guess it, or has already, you will or should feel very proud of yourself come next chapter!**

**Please review! Even if I have things planned out, I haven't posted them yet! I can change stuff if need be! Just tell me and I'll change it!**


	5. Whatever It Takes

**Chapter Five: Whatever It Takes (Lifehouse)**

**A/N: Ah, a post-movie piece. I figured this would fit since it very much fits the theme. So does the song!**

**Playing nicely on the separate anime and manga storylines, I'm just going to assume that they don't have as much of a past in the anime as they do in the manga, so I'm just going to gloss over that while giving the necessary details of what I think could've happened.**

Everyone had noticed how Riza had been acting since Roy had come back.

She had been jumpy, and seemed rather sleepless. It seemed like she almost didn't want Roy there.

Part of her _didn't_ want him there, actually. How dare he come back after all he put her through, and then let Ed and Al run off like that?

Well, it wasn't really his fault. Not many people were able to stop Edward and Alphonse Elric from doing what they wanted to, as Winry had pointed out rather bitterly one day. Roy had looked rather guilty at this, but he told them he had tried. There was just nothing he could do.

And yet, she wanted him as badly as ever. She wanted to be with him, to feel content in his arms, to laugh with him, to make dinner for him, to just look at him and know that he was safe and with her.

It was all very confusing to her. It was the same thing she'd felt in Ishbal: the strong urge to run away, but the equally strong push to give things a chance. Her problem was that she didn't know what to do about it.

That was why she was even more confounded when Roy showed up at her door one night with some nice flowers and a very apologetic look.

She let him in, shooting him the most confused looks she had ever given, and getting more and more morose looks in return.

They had just sat in silence, sipping the coffee that Riza made and petting Hayate as he walked between the armchair Riza occupied and the couch on which Roy sat.

Then, Roy knew he had to speak. "I'm sorry, Riza."

She didn't bother to ask for what; she knew he'd tell her, even if it took a while.

Sure enough, after a moment, he sighed and began again. "Riza, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Since the day we met, I've caused nothing but trouble and heartache for you. I'm sure you know all of what I'm talking about."

Did she ever.

The first time they'd met, there had been a spark of attraction that had jumped between them. He had used some lame line that had gotten him nowhere (something he secretly loved about her), but they had talked for a while. They had begun meeting more and more frequently, and soon enough, Roy was coming to watch her practice her marksmanship.

They had been drafted into Ishbal at different intervals, Roy having been sent first because he was more advanced in years and in education than Riza. Still, in the middle of all that hell, they had managed to meet. They had talked, laughed, played games, cried, and lived. They somehow made it through the war with nothing to show for it but innocent blood on their hands and the nightmares that came with it.

It was sometime during Ishbal that she had learned of Roy's goal. It had ensnared her, and brought her fully into the cause that she already believed so much in. It was perfect.

Then, Ishbal had ended. They were lost for a while after that. Roy's goal was forgotten for awhile amidst the depression and confusion of the end of the conflict. It took them a while to get back on their feet, but once they did, things were set back in motion. Roy wanted to complete his goal now more than ever. He had to. For the sake of what they'd gone through, something had to be done.

Their romantic relationship took a back seat, then. Things had to be arranged in such a way that the pieces would all fall into place in the end. Roy set up his own intelligence network, mostly through Maes.

And then Maes was killed. Slaughtered. Gunned down because he was trying to do something right. It brought them closer than ever, yet it also brought them almost to the brink of destruction. It was hard, saying good bye to someone so wonderful, so talented, and so vital to what they were doing. It was worse having to go to work day after day, knowing that Maes should be there, thinking that he'd pop up around every turn with a new photo or story of Elysia, and then being disappointed at the remembrance that he never would again.

Roy, though he held his mask for the world, fell apart when he they were alone. Nothing Riza could say would comfort him. He just wanted to be left to his own devices, to just mourn for a while. Riza knew better, or thought she did. She just couldn't stand the thought of losing Roy in an irrational moment. So, she stayed with him.

By the time things were getting back to normal, they were in too deep to get out. They couldn't abandon their cause, and they knew that already. However, they hadn't known that they wouldn't be able to abandon each other.

That night, when Roy had almost lost his life, Riza hadn't known what to do. A part of her was saying that she had always known that it would come to this, that she'd be left to watch while the man she cared for so much died right before her eyes, and because of her no less. Another part said that she should do all she could because she didn't want to be without him.

And yet, the worst was yet to come.

He left as soon as he recovered, shattering her heart just enough that it didn't completely break, but so much that she wished she could change things and almost talked herself into doing it. He had sent her letters, of course. Most were dispatches, telling her that he was alive and giving a weather report, but nothing else. Occasionally, he'd add in something a little more personal, but he kept it to a bare minimum for the most part.

And now, he was back. She had accepted that, of course, and rather warmly at first. She was glad to have those little annoying quirks back, but it was also very difficult. She wouldn't say anything to him, and he didn't seem too intent on talking to her for any other reason than business.

Maybe, she had thought, it just wasn't meant to be.

And then he had shown up at her door, and they came full-circle.

"Riza, I know I've screwed up, and I know you deserve so much better, but if you'll have me, I'm still yours. Always have been."

Riza got up, went over to the couch, sat down, and leaned against him. "Roy, I don't care what I deserve; I care what I want. And I want to stay with you."

Roy pulled her roughly into the most tender, loving embrace. "Riza… thank you," he whispered.

Riza felt something wet slide down where their cheeks met. Roy was crying. And now, she was, too.

But really, she wouldn't have it any other way. She had him, and she wasn't letting go again.

**A/N: Aww. A sappy, cliché ending, but I had no other way to do it.**

**Random: In my opinion, Relient K's "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" also fits this one, but I've used one of their songs before, and "Whatever It Takes" came to mind first. There you have it.**

**Please review! I treasure your feedback, and it can help make your reading experience more enjoyable!**


	6. With Arms Wide Open

**Chapter Six: With Arms Wide Open (Creed)**

**A/N: We'll go with this being a couple years (five, maybe ten) after CoS, because I'm pretty sure that both of them survive. Heck, just because I can, I'll even say that they got married!**

Roy had noticed that something was very off about Riza ever since he arrived home that evening. She had been a little clumsy with the dishes. Dinner had tasted fine, but it lacked the usual… something that she put into it. He didn't know what. She wouldn't even have a sip of wine, and this was no regular table wine. This was the wine that they'd had at their wedding, a bottle that Roy had hidden away to give to her for their anniversary! Riza, though not a heavy drinker, did very much appreciate it, and had been having half a glass or so for a week straight.

They talked while she did the dishes, and, as he dried them, he noticed that she had left a few spots on them. She had even accidentally dropped a few back in the soapy water. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her hands were shaking.

They were sitting in their living room later that night when Riza sighed. "Roy…"

He looked up from the book he had been reading, even putting it down. "Hm?"

Riza looked at him. "Roy, I…" she gulped and tried again. "I'm… pregnant."

Roy froze for a moment. Then, he got up, went over to Riza, and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Riza… this is _wonderful_."

He let her back to an arm's length. "I noticed that there was something different about you."

Riza bit her lip, then started, "I don't think this is… right. I mean, I want more than anything to have this child, I really do. It's just… I don't feel like I deserve it. I don't know if I'm ready. I've never been the nurturing type. I-"

Roy silenced her by pulling her into a hug again. He gently rubbed her back. "You, Riza, of all people, are the last person who could say that you're not ready. You deserve this, and you _are_ nurturing, even if you don't see it in yourself. You took care of Edward and Alphonse much the way their mother did- I could see it. You were always there to listen to me, too, and, even when you were angry with anyone, you always understood, and you still do."

Silent tears streamed down Riza's face. "I've never been so confused. This changes everything. I don't know if I can handle this."

Roy looked her straight in the eye. "You're not going it alone, Riza. I'll be there, no matter what. Even if this kid doesn't believe in you sometimes, and even if you don't believe in yourself, I'll always believe in you. You've got the support of everyone you know. All it takes is to say, 'Please help me; I don't know what to do.' Someone will come and help."

Riza nodded and, as a new wave of tears came on, she admitted. "I don't know what to do at all. I've rarely been around babies, except for Elysia and a few others. I don't remember half the things I need to know about babies. And I'm scared. What if something happens to this baby? What if something happens to _me_?"

"It'll all be fine, Riza. As long as you're with those you love, no matter what seems to happen, everything will eventually turn out just fine." He didn't add that she was being illogical and worrying pointlessly. What was the point of telling her that? Anyway, he was sure that she knew it deep down. "Whatever happens, Riza, every step of the way, whether it's going to the hospital for a checkup or going to the store in the middle of the night to get whatever it is you'll be craving in five months, even if it means I miss a day or two of work, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you and this child are happy and healthy." He tilted her chin up. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded, looking down. "I do." It came out as a small whisper. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, even though she was still crying, she said it again, louder this time. "I believe you."

It was Roy's turn to nod, and Riza could see that his eyes were shining, too. Somehow, she decided that really made everything okay.

NINE MONTHS LATER

"I come to the hospital to help you deliver a baby and I come out with two broken fingers." Roy smiled, using his good hand to brush several stray strands of hair back from Riza's face. "I think it makes me manlier than all those other scars put together. What do you think?"

"I think that Kai and I need our rest," Riza mumbled, eyes already closed. "Sorry about your fingers."

Roy shook his head, that silly grin still in place as it had been for hours. "She goes through eight hours of labor and intense pain, and she apologizes for something that didn't hurt nearly as much or nearly as long. You really are amazing, Riza."

"Thanks. Take Kai, please."

"Hang on." Roy took out a camera and snapped a quick photo. Riza groaned softly, but good-naturedly. "You don't want to remember this?"

"Roy. Take Kai. Now."

Chuckling, Roy took his daughter. "Wow. You're so little." He cradled her in one arm and took another picture, the sound causing the newborn to fuss a little. "Sorry," he whispered, placing the lightest of kisses on her forehead. "I promised myself I wouldn't be like Maes, but when you have a kid, all bets are off. I'm really quite taken with you," he informed his daughter. "Just don't tell any of the guys that, okay?"

"She can't understand you," Riza murmured, half-asleep already.

"Nonsense. Everyone understands love. It doesn't need words. They do help sometimes, though." Roy grabbed Riza's hand. "You did something I could never do on my own, Riza. You brought life into this world. That's love through and through. You didn't need words to do it, and I think the doctor was more impressed how you handled all this than he was with my vocabulary when you broke my fingers."

Riza smiled. "Thank you?"

"It was a compliment, rest assured. Now rest assuredly, okay?"

But Riza was already asleep, the traces of her beautiful smile still on her face.

He looked at Kai, and noticed that the corners of her mouth had just happened to twitch up involuntarily. He was falling head-over-heels all over again.

And how wonderful it was to be able to do so.

**A/N: Lots of emotion in this one. It was really crazy writing this because I've never gone through this experience before. In fact, I just kind of randomly happened upon some old parenting class stuff in my family's garage, and there were things in it like making sure that the woman doesn't feel like she's alone in the world through this, even though the man isn't going through the same thing at all.**

**And yes, Roy probably initially had the same doubts as Riza, but he had to suppress those because Riza took priority the moment she told him. From what I have heard, pregnancy and negative emotions don't mix. Period.**

**Reviews are much loved, and I'll try to reply to them all (more than just a quick "thank you") when I have the time. School is draining!**


	7. Hey Juliet

**Chapter Seven: Hey, Juliet (LMNT)**

**A/N: Spoilers for chapter 58. Possible slight OOC. (And the song doesn't really work, but, if you take a look at just the lyrics, it sorta does...) You have been forewarned. This message will self destruct in 10 seconds. Thank you. Good day.**

… **Anyway, it never really says whether there was a gap between apprenticeship and when Roy became part of the military, but I'm assuming he had to at least leave the Hawkeye house for a while in order to register (this takes place during that time), and since it looks like the Hawkeyes live in a rural town, he'd need to go to the closest big city to register. That's just my take on it, though.**

It was not unusual to receive post from people out of town. After all, Riza's father was a widely-respected alchemist, if rather reclusive and "a bit off his rocker", as someone had once put it.

Even less surprising was that it was from her father's student, Roy Mustang. Riza had read the return address with some distaste- a military city. Wonderful. Just what her father would want to hear.

No, out-of-town post did not surprise Riza Hawkeye in the least. It was the addressee that was the surprise: her.

The envelope was rather thick, and Riza was quite curious to know what was inside.

As soon as she had finished putting away the groceries, Riza went to her room and shut the door, though she knew that her father was studying, and knew that he assumed she was, as well, because she usually did.

But today, that would wait. Riza carefully opened the letter.

_Dear Riza,_

_I am sorry that I left so suddenly, and I'm sure you know by now where I am. Please, don't hate me for it. I promise that I will come back soon, and when I do, I'll explain everything. For right now, however, I will keep what I wish to say short and simple:_

_It is with my letter to you (and the enclosed letter to your father) that I express an interest in courting you. While I know that you are young and I am in the military now, I am certain that I want to do this. You truly interest me, Riza. Though I've known you for only a short while, you're someone I believe would be an excellent partner for me, an equal._

_I mean that, too. I don't intend to keep you locked up with housework and children. Rather, I intend to fully live my life with you at my side._

_I hope that this does not make you uncomfortable, but I apologize if that is the case. Please give my regards (and the letter, of course) to your father._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Mustang_

Riza was surprised. She certainly knew that Mr. Mustang liked her well enough. They had spent more time together than Riza spent with her father during Roy's apprenticeship.

It had been awkward at first, but they had soon grown to enjoy it, and Riza found that she could discuss most topics with him.

She thought for a while. She did like him, really, and he was certainly nice enough… Maybe she should give it a try. It was not legally binding, and Roy did not seem to be the type to say these things lightly.

With a sigh, she went to her father's study.

"Father, Mr. Mustang sent a letter for you."

He read it quickly, glancing at Riza rather wide-eyed for a moment, then turned back to work and, in a tone indicating nothing was truly out of the ordinary, he growled, "He can do what he wants. He's not my student, and is no longer my concern."

* * *

_What do I do now?_ Riza wondered. She supposed that her father's words were as good as his permission, but she did not know if this was such a good idea, after all. His joining the military, possibly becoming his wife… it was all too much.

Well, that decided it. She would wait until he came back, and then she would make her decision.

Little did she know that their next meeting would be anything but the time to figure this out.

**A/N: There are a couple of others that I'm planning/in the process of writing that take place before and after this, but REMEMBER: THESE ARE STANDALONES. ANY TIME FRAME THAT HAPPENS TO COINCIDE WITH THAT OF ANOTHER ASSUMES THAT NONE OF THE OTHERS HAPPENED. So, if one takes place after this (and it will), this short oneshot didn't happen. It doesn't exist. Period.**

**With that, I need to go do homework. Or sleep. Or both.**


	8. Our Solemn Hour

**Chapter 8: Our Solemn Hour (Within Temptation)**

**A/N: This is AU. Specifically, this is a place that isn't our world, but is modeled off of London during the blitz.**

The air was filled with the stench of smoke and death. Riza could barely see where she was going, but she knew that she had only one chance to meet Roy, and this was it.

The bombing had just started up, and her roommate, Gracia, had told her that she was absolutely crazy to go out in this. But if Riza did not, the chances that she would survive to make this happen later were slim to none.

A faint whistling and a crack sounded, and Riza knew that another neighborhood had just gone up in flames.

"Wherever you're going, you should at least try to travel in the underground tunnels!" Gracia had cried as a last resort to keep her roommate safe.

"_It's just the church! I'll be fine! I'll come back, Gracia! You should go to the underground, too! Maes will never forgive me if you're caught in this!"_

Gracia had packed up and left with Riza, but the underground and the church were in opposite directions.

"Godspeed, Riza," Gracia had whispered as she had hugged her.

Godspeed. Right. A walk that would have normally taken less than five minutes had taken the better part of an hour, and each minute in and of itself seemed to be an eternity. All of the debris from the shattered houses, the broken bodies, the fires and downed power lines to avoid… it was almost too much. Riza knew that any sane person would turn back, wedding or no.

There was no time left, though! Roy was sure to be drafted any day now, and most who were called to war were never heard from again.

Like everyone, Riza wished for peace, but there was no chance of that now. They were in the thick of it, and somehow, though it did not seem like it could, Riza was of the opinion that things would get far worse before they had a chance of getting better.

Another whistle-crack, closer this time. Riza picked up her pace as much as she could while still staying safe. She could barely see an arm's length in front of her, the dust was so thick. She only hoped the church was still standing.

And then she was there. It seemed like a mirage. Riza felt along the door to find the handle, unsure if she was really feeling what she was feeling.

The door next to her flew outward, and strong, familiar arms jerked her in. "Riza! Oh thank God!" Roy buried his face in her hair.

Riza wrapped her arms around him, as well. "Not what you imagined, I'm sure," she whispered, her throat raw even though she had tried to filter the air with her jacket.

"I don't care," Roy murmured. "I have you now, and that's what matters."

It was truly real. Riza very nearly burst into tears then and there. "Let's do this now, Roy. I don't want to wait a moment longer. I can't. I want this too much."

Roy grabbed her hand and led her to where the priest was standing. The old man read a prayer, asked them to repeat after him, said more prayers, and just as they were about to exchange rings, he suggested that they go to the catacombs beneath the cathedral for safety. It would not affect the sanctity of the marriage, he assured them.

But they refused. They were going to do at least one part of this right, even if the gates of Hell were closer than they'd ever been.

Suddenly, the narthex exploded in a maelstrom of stained glass, metal, stone, and wood. A flying chunk of glass scored Riza's hand, and she yelped and drew her hand from Roy's.

The priest was heading toward the stairs for the catacombs, and was yelling for them to come, too.

Riza looked around. Where was Roy?

"Riza!"

There he was, caught under a chunk of fallen stone. Riza rushed over to lift it off him.

"No! Go, Riza! We've been married!"

"And that's why I'm not leaving without you, Roy!"

The air was howling around them as bombs fell in the area around the church. Riza put all her weight into shifting the rock, perspiration soaking her dress.

Finally, it shifted enough that Roy could wiggle out.

They darted for the stairs.

Whistle.

Terror.

_Crack._

Horror.

_**BOOM!**_

Disbelief.

"Roy!" Riza screamed, surprised that she was able to hear herself over the noise. He was no longer in evidence at her side, and all she had in her hand was his ring. "Roy!" she cried again, looking around desperately, as she stood in the doorway.

As another whistle sounded almost directly overhead, Roy's arms surrounded her and yanked her back into the stairwell. The entrance caved in, and they huddled there for a moment, happy to just be alive.

Riza heard the sobs of someone in hysterics, and realized that it was she who was breaking down.

"It's okay, Riza. We're fine, we're safe, we'll be okay…" Roy rubbed her back as he hauled her down the rest of the stairs.

The priest met them at the bottom. "I've got a two-way radio for communication with the nearest underground station. They were digging a tunnel here, and they should arrive in a day or so. Until then, I've managed to store provisions down here. It's not much, but it will do."

Roy nodded. "We asked for a second chance and we got one."

The priest nodded in return. "And may there be many more for you."

Maybe things would turn out alright, after all.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I was listening to the song for which this was named, and then I had a kind of daydream about a girl trying to escape a church as a blitz raged and, well, there you go. This came to be.**

**I was debating a tragic ending, but I so dislike them, and miracles do happen.**

**Reviews will be used to restore the church so that these two can have a proper marriage!**


	9. I'll Be

**Chapter Nine: I'll Be (Edwin McCain)**

**A/N: This takes place after the first couple pages of Chapter 58. If you've read it, you'll know what I mean. This also assumes that Chapter 7 of this collection did not take place.**

After the medical examiner had come to take Mr. Hawkeye away, Roy and Riza sat across from each other in the living room, silent and unmoving.

Riza had her head in her hands, and Roy was fairly sure that she was still crying. He wanted to do something for her, but what? If she did not want him to be there, he understood. It just would not be right to leave her alone, though. As far as he knew, she did not have family nearby, if she had other family at all.

His stomach suddenly growled; he realized they should eat.

Roy got up and walked over to the younger girl. "Riza?" He put his hand on her shoulder, and she did not pull away. Good. "Riza, we should eat something. What would you like?"

Riza stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Roy grabbed her arm. "I'll cook, Riza. You've had a rough day." _Understatement of the year._

Dutifully, Riza sank into a chair in the kitchen. "Make whatever you want," she said quietly.

Good. She was being sensible, at least.

He prepared the food in silence for a while. Then, he realized there was something to say.

"I'm staying here until arrangements are made for you."

Riza shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"I'm _staying,_ Riza." He had not meant for his tone to be so sharp, but now she was _not_ being sensible. He sighed. "It wouldn't be right for me to leave you."

"I'm not without support here," Riza argued softly. "If it was necessary for you to stay, I'd ask you."

"You mean, if you _felt_ it was necessary, Riza. You're going through a hell of a lot right now, and you're giving yourself shaft because of it. Please, I really need to do this. I owe it to you." Roy had stopped and was staring at her imploringly.

Riza sighed. "You can do what you want, Mr. Mustang- I'm not going to stop you."

Roy grumbled, "Apparently not," and went back to cooking.

Little did Riza know that he was making some comfort food that his mother had taught him how to cook. The noodles were just barely spicy, he vegetables in the broth simmering to perfection. As a child, Roy had preferred meat in the dish, too, so he added some beef.

When he deemed it ready, he poured the broth, noodles, veggies, and beef into bowls, and sampled some from his bowl. Not his mother's cooking, that was certain, but it would do.

Riza took a sip of the broth, and Roy could see her expression lighten slightly. After a few more bites, she asked, "Would you leave me the recipe for this, please?"

Roy nodded. "I'll teach you how to make it, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Riza said quietly, and Roy realized that she was crying again.

Roy got up and went over to Riza, pulling her into a hug. "I mean it, Riza. Even if your father hadn't said anything, I would've been here for you, anyway. There are people that I know that, if this had happened to them, I wouldn't bother. You're different. You deserve to have someone watching out for you, and I see that. I'll be here as long as you need, Riza. I can ask for money from my family or something if that's what it takes. Family shares, after all."

Ah. That made it clear. Family… He saw her as a sister or something, and nothing more. Riza was not sure if she really wanted more at this point, but it was interesting to think about, and far more pleasant than anything else in her life right now.

"Thank you, Roy."

He looked down, surprised at the use of his name. Then, he grinned. "There's that smile- like a sunny day."

What happened next was pure coincidence, Roy would swear, but no matter what it really was, the sun breaking through the clouds seemed to signify hope.

**A/N: This isn't my favorite, but then, I haven't had much experience with people close to me dying, so I couldn't put the right emotions into it, I don't think.**

**Let me know what you think, though. Please, drop me a review!**


	10. Where'd You Go?

**Chapter Ten: Where'd You Go? (Fort Minor Ft. Holly Brook)**

**A/N: Ah. Another Kai one. She's fifteen in this one, and Roy's been gone for a while, as you'll see. Don't ask me why, but he's been gone. Oh, KAIVERSE. See my profile if you don't know, because it's pretty important concerning who's around and who isn't.**

Kai looked at her calendar and sighed. Three years.

Three years of birthday cards instead of hugs.

Three years of letters and calls instead of face-to-face discussions.

Three years of pictures.

Three years of her mom celebrating _their_ anniversary alone, if at all.

Why, oh _why_ did her father have to go? Why could he not take them with? He was not seeing combat, he told them. So why could they not see him?

"That's just the way life is, Kai," her parents had told her.

_But __**why?**__ I'm __**sick**__ of it! My dad doesn't belong holed up in some bunker; he belongs with Mom and me, and we need to be a happy and normal family! They said I'd be able to handle it, but that isn't true. Nobody can really cope with someone they love being away for that long. And poor Mom. She does the best she can, but there are just some of those days where even __**she**__ has to cry._

That pretty much summed up Kai's thoughts for the past three years. In the beginning, they had been childish, but even as time wore on, the sentiment did not change; it just got more mature. Possibly mature beyond her years, even- Kai did not know. She just wished that she could have her father back.

"Kai, would you get the door, please? I'm cooking!" Riza called from the kitchen.

Kai had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she had not heard the knock, but went to the door, anyway.

She opened it, then stood stock-still: there was her father!

Roy smiled. "Pictures do not do my daughter justice."

"Dad," Kai breathed, tears welling. Then, louder, she cried, _"Dad!"_

No soon did Roy step in the door, then Kai latched onto him, sobbing. "Don't _ever_ leave again, Dad, _please!"_

Riza, hearing the commotion, entered the room almost as cautiously as quickly. When she saw who it was, she, too, hurried over and clung to him. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it- I'm here to stay," Roy informed them, now with his own tears flowing.

They just stood like that for a while, hugging and crying and assuring each other that all this was real.

When they finally broke apart, Roy headed up to his and Riza's room to change quickly, before coming back down to the kitchen. This whole being together thing was so new, and so important at the moment.

Over the course of the next few hours, Roy was told all of what he had missed: Kai's school accomplishments, her budding relationship with Max Elric (something she rather vehemently, but blushingly denied), her birthdays, her important outings with friends, and all that Riza had done.

"There was this one guy who kept on trying to convince her that you were never coming back, Dad. I did everything I could to drive him off, and Jean and Breda actually threatened to drag you back here just so that he'd go away," Kai told him. "Mom never did pull her gun on him, but I think she should've."

"Kai, that is _not_ how we raised you," Riza told her daughter sternly, though she smiled at the memory of Havoc and Breda guarding her door for the next few weeks, refusing to let the guy anywhere near.

"Yeah. What happened to my sweet, innocent little girl?" Roy teased. "Must be that Elric boy. Kai, I've changed my mind. If you marry Max, I'll disown you."

"Dad!" Kai blushed again.

Riza shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't change, Roy."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, Dad. We missed you so much."

Roy looked at each of them, taking one of their hands in each of his. "And I missed you ladies, too. I promise you, the next time they try to send me away, I'll tell them no. They can't do that to us again. They won't."

It was the best thing anyone could picture: a family reunited, never to be separated again.

**A/N: I totally tackle my big brother whenever he comes home. Within five minutes, we're beating each other up like he'd never left. I think I prefer the mushiness- it's far less injurious.**

**Reviews will be used to fund Roy's staying with his family! They're getting a happily ever after if I have anything to say about it!**


	11. For the First Time

**Chapter Eleven: For the First Time (Lifehouse)**

**A/N: Wow. Ironic title. I'll make it work, though.**

Women were an enigma. Roy Mustang was the first to admit that. And yet, somehow, he was supposed to marry one someday.

Thankfully, or perhaps not so much, his alchemy apprenticeship was to a man who had a daughter relatively close to his age.

Riza Hawkeye was not the vision of drop-dead gorgeousness that Roy would have dropped everything to marry, but she was rather pretty, and she was good around the house. She was a little quiet, and shy enough that it had taken her a week to even say "hello" to him.

After the first year or so, though, they had progressed to conversations of just about everything. He had a feeling that it was more out of necessity for her, though; her father didn't pay her much attention. He rarely came to any meal anymore, and she talked to him only when she needed to know what to shop for (in case there was anything special) or when she needed to let him know that she would be absent for something.

He kind of pitied her at first. His family, though not gigantic, was always around, and in each other's business. Roy had become so used to it that the privacy of the Hawkeye house seemed to force him to keep in whatever he wanted to say. It had been rather hard to adjust. He was used to just saying whatever was going through his mind.

Riza seemed uncomfortable, too. Perhaps her mother had been her confidant. Roy did not know. In fact, he knew relatively little of the Hawkeyes' history before he came. All he knew was what he could piece together: Riza's mother was dead, and her relatives kept their distance. That was really all he knew. Granted, he had not tried to ask, but only because he had the feeling that it was not something that Riza wanted to talk about.

Instead, they would chat about his future as a military officer, something that Roy had yet to tell Hawkeye-sensei. Riza's stance on the military was slightly more lax than her father's, but she did not intend to join, and especially not as a state alchemist.

There was a time where he had asked why she was so shy. It was a stupid question, he knew. Some things are just inherent traits, and Roy counted shyness among those.

Riza had surprised him, however. "I'm not shy. I come off as that, but I'd call it more… distrustful."

"Why?" Roy had asked without even thinking about it.

At this, Riza had quickly changed the topic. Roy did not try to pursue it. If there was something she wanted to tell him, she would get around to it, and if not, then it was off limits, no questions asked.

There were a couple other things. Riza seemed to know what her father was working on, but would not say. Anything connected to alchemy, she kept a mystery, and it was not because she did not know about alchemy. She had actually helped Roy so much that he had become suspicious as to why she knew, especially when he knew she did not want to be an alchemist.

Despite all of the tension concerning alchemy, Roy was coming to realize that there was something more to Riza. He was, dare he admit it, attracted to her. She was rather smart, and she had put him in his place more than once. (Oddly, he found that to be a good quality.) She did not have a very quick temper, and she was good at listening.

So it was not that much of a surprise to him when he found himself pondering if he should say something. His parents had not mentioned much on relationships to him. Of course, he knew how sex worked and how babies were born, but there was no way _that_ would come into play anytime soon.

He had written his parents for advice. Their advice was to be careful, and not to overwhelm Riza. Let her father know what was going on, and wait until things had settled down (if they got bad) to mention anything to Riza. Oh, and they were so proud of him!

Some help that had been. He had quickly written a letter back telling them that things had not gone that far at all, and that he was just trying to figure out what to do.

Thankfully, both letters had been written in Xingese, as Riza had entered while he was writing both of them. Both times, she had called him for dinner and knocked several times. His jumpiness had not reassured her at all.

It was as he lay in bed after he sent the second letter that he realized he would have to tell Riza sooner or later. He had actually put forth the effort once, only to chicken out at the last second. That was when he had decided to write to his parents on the matter.

Now, it seemed, he would have to try again, and just hope for the best. Riza was not likely to react badly to it, so he knew he would live, unless Hawkeye-sensei knew.

What was he going to do?

He was going to try again and find out.

**A/N: As if this wasn't obvious, I'm going with the theory that Roy is at least part Xingese. He looks it, possibly, so I'm just going to roll with that one.**

**This one's the worst by far. It went all over the place. I'm going to keep it, though. That way, I won't feel so bad when I post another bad one.**

**Please review!**


	12. Hand of Sorrow

**Chapter Twelve: Hand of Sorrow (Within Temptation)**

**A/N: This is during the time Roy is studying with Hawkeye-sensei.**

_Slam!_

Roy winced as the door to the Hawkeye house was completely thrown shut. While the atmosphere around the house was never exactly pleasant, it was usually quiet enough to do his studying. That it was not quiet portended trouble.

"Elizabeth Marie Hawkeye, how _dare_ you! You'd sell me out like that?"

"No, Father! It's not- I didn't- _He_ started asking _me_ questions! I didn't answer any of them, and I'd _never_ show him!" Riza sounded terrified, but Roy knew she was telling the truth. She always did.

"You little liar. Come here," her father growled.

Roy heard Riza's cry of fright, and, before he knew what he was doing, he was shielding Riza from her father, who was poised to strike.

Hawkeye-sensei's eyes narrowed. "Move, Roy."

Roy shook his head. "You're not going to hurt her. She told you the truth."

"How are you sure? How do I know you're not in on this, too?" Hawkeye-sensei made for Riza, who gave another frightened yelp. It was all Roy could do to keep himself between the two.

"I don't know what you're even yelling at her for, Sensei. I was studying." He turned to Riza. "What happened?"

Riza told the story shakily. "A boy from around here who wants to learn alchemy asked if my father would teach him. I said that Father already had a student. He kept on asking what Father is teaching you, and then he started trying to flirt with me… I didn't tell him anything, though!"

"Sensei, I think she's telling the truth," Roy said quietly. "You probably just jumped to a conclusion, although I don't see why…" Roy trailed off. "Oh."

"So you _do_ know something!" Hawkeye-sensei accused.

"Only because I pursued it on my own!" Roy said quickly. "Riza had nothing to do with it, and I don't understand how she ever would!"

Hawkeye-sensei looked to his daughter. "Riza?"

Riza nodded. "Why would I do that, Father?"

Roy was getting suspicious. "Do what?"

"Nothing of your concern," Hawkeye-sensei snapped. "It's got nothing to do with you." He turned to go.

"I- never mind." Roy stopped himself quickly. _But I think it does. Or rather, it has something to do with alchemy, and I'm going to find out what._ He turned to Riza. "Did he ever actually hit you?"

Riza shook her head. "Not today," she murmured, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "I-I shouldn't've said that."

"Riza, please, what's going on?" Roy wanted to know. "Are you… Has your father… What the hell has all this got to do with alchemy?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I shouldn't, anyway. You'll know if you need to." Riza started to leave.

Roy's hands balled into fists. "But I do need to know, Riza! Can't you tell me?"

"I can't."

Roy lurched forward and caught her wrist. Riza flinched. "Riza, it's hurting you. Whatever this is, it's hurting you, and you need to tell someone about it before something worse happens."

With an expression that was almost dead, save for a bit of sorrow, Riza told him, "It's too late for that." She left.

Roy stood there. "It's not too late," he muttered to himself. _I'm saving her from this hell if it's the last thing I do. She deserves better than this. And maybe— _he felt guilty for even thinking it— _Maybe then she'll be able to tell me._

**A/N: And so the plot thickens! Roy obviously doesn't quite know what's going on, but with what Riza and her father were saying, there were a couple important clues. There's also Roy's little bit of knowledge. I'm sure he's figured that Hawkeye-sensei is working on something big. He doesn't know what it is, but he's been trying to figure it out.**

**I can also see Roy being kind of overly-noble. Like, bending over backwards to help someone because he cares that much. He seems very idealistic, although that's all going to come crashing down in Ishbal… Wow, that was pessimistic.**

**Oh, and Riza's name… I just think "Elizabeth Marie" is pretty. And it works if Riza's short for Elizabeth. Just please don't hurt me!**

**Please review!**


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter Fifteen: Beauty and the Beast (Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson)**

**A/N: This one's AU, so a little background is required: Our favorite couple and their friends are about ten years out of high school. They all knew each other, which may or may not have been for the best, as you will soon see…**

"Are you sure about this, Gracia?" Riza stood in front of her mirror. Gracia had told her to dress casually, so here she was, in nice black flares and a dark red v-neck sweater over a white camisole. Her make-up had been to perfection, with only a few hard-to-do-by-oneself things done by Gracia.

"Of course I am, Riza! A blind date once and a while shows you what you're really looking for!" Gracia chided, admiring her handiwork and absently patting the slight bulge in her abdomen. "You need to settle down, and no, it is _not_ the hormones talking. Anyway, it's not really a _blind_ date; you know him. I'm just not telling you who it is." She pushed Riza toward the door. "Now, come on- we're going to be late."

* * *

Riza scanned the pack of people going by for any man she knew. Gracia had been one hundred percent certain that the man would be there, no matter what.

_Really, though! It's seven-fifteen! Showing up late for a date is bad enough, but a blind date- now __**this**__ is tacky._

"Riza Hawkeye?" Someone put a hand on her arm.

Riza spun around. She knew that voice. "You!" she cried indignantly, already getting ready to bolt.

"Wait!" Her date grabbed Riza's wrist. "Please, let me explain!"

"Gracia Hughes, you are _dead,_" Riza muttered darkly. "Setting me up with Roy Mustang- what was she _thinking_?"

"Actually, this was my idea. Please don't take it out on her," Roy told Riza. "I've been needing to get the guts up to do this for years, Riza. Honestly, ever since _that,_ I've known I'd make it up to you some time, but I'm a coward. It took me… what is it now- eleven years? But please, just listen. You can yell at me or slap me or whatever afterward, but until then, even if it's more than an ass like me deserves, I'd like you to hear me out."

Riza crossed her arms and studied Roy. He seemed sincere enough, and either way, she needed to get off her feet. The shock was making her dizzy. "Alright. You can tell me over dinner."

* * *

Roy sighed. "I really didn't date any of those girls. They'd just show up wherever I went. It actually scared me pretty badly. They actually put me off dating until just recently, they were that pushy. None of them got past a kiss on the cheek, really. Some of them tried, though." A grin twitched the corners of his mouth upward. "I remember thinking that if a girl was going to be that pushy, I'd probably wind up having to please her with everything I did, that I'd have to conform way beyond what I would become for someone."

Riza sat silently, just listening. Roy had told her some rather interesting things about himself as a high schooler, and she was finding herself feeling almost sorry for her. But, she reminded herself, there was _that._ Roy still had yet to mention it, but it would have to come up at one point or another.

And that point was now, apparently. "So, when those girls would ask why I never dated them, I didn't really have the guts to tell them. Like I said, they scared me. I didn't want my name to be slandered, because I knew they'd gossip and I cared enough about my reputation that I wasn't going to let them do that to me.

"Then, one day, a couple of my friends asked me the same thing, and I told them the reason. So, they jokingly suggested that I go out with a girl like you, and when I didn't have anything to say to that, one of them took that as a sign that I liked you." Roy stopped for a moment, as if to prepare himself for what he was going to say. "I panicked. I really did like you. I still do. But I said I didn't, and some girls who heard me yelling at them took that and blew it up."

Riza was being careful not to react, not to say anything that might change anything he would say. She motioned for him to continue.

"I know they made your life hell, Riza. I'm sorry. I hate it when girls do the sorts of things they did to you. I know it wasn't anything physical, but it really must've hurt you, and I never did anything because I was too scared and ashamed to do anything about it. I thought you hated me. Did you?"

"I thought I did at the time. I couldn't understand why you'd say that about me, or what those girls said you'd said. I'd never done anything to you, so I didn't see the justification, but I figured it would be easier to let it blow over than to destroy my own reputation," Riza explained.

Roy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I was such an idiot. I never said anything. Even your little friend, Sciezcka, was it? I remember her coming up and yelling that I wasn't fit to kiss the ground you walk on, and that I was a complete and total ass for saying all those things. She didn't let me get a word in edge-wise." Roy was smiling ruefully. "If you still keep in touch, you really should thank her for that, or at least thank her for me. She really knocked some sense into me. Unfortunately, by that time, graduation had rolled around, and, well… the rest is history."

"So…" Riza said slowly. "You finally mustered up the courage to apologize, how?"

"It bugged me more than you'd've thought possible. I didn't want you to hate me, and I wondered what I'd done to your social life, who'd met you, if you were going to be forever cynical of men. I know it's presumptuous of me, but I didn't want to be the one who ruined something for you. So, I called Maes and had Gracia set up a date with you. Maes has been my confidant for a while now, so he's heard the stories more times than either of us can count. He was the one who suggested this little outing, actually." Roy chuckled. "He said that if I didn't do it now, I probably never would. I think he's right."

Riza nodded. "I guess you'll be wanting a clean slate, then?"

"It'd be more than I deserve, but I'd really like that…" Roy trailed off hopefully.

Thinking for a moment, Riza decided, "I'd like that, too. Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Nah. If I get too uppity, you'll need some leverage to hold over my head. We'll just give it another try," Roy suggested.

"You mean our _first_ try," Riza corrected. "You never tried before."

"Not hard enough," Roy conceded. "So, I'll pick you up at six-thirty on Saturday?"

Riza smiled. "It's a date."

**A/N: In High school!Roy's POV, Clay Aiken's "Invisible" fits this pretty well. I'm sure I'm the only one who thinks this, but he was kinda, "I wish I could have a chance at her." What a goob! "What Hurts the Most" by Rascall Flatts fits nicely, too.**

**Please review!**


	14. Toy Soldiers

**Chapter Sixteen: Toy Soldiers (Martika)**

**A/N: Set during Ishbal, so spoilers for that time in the manga, and a little before, actually.**

Roy should have put two and two together: Maes' comment, Riza's trust in him, his own dream— how had he not seen it? Of course she would be there, in Ishbal, her hands just as stained as his—

No. She was not, actually, he reminded himself, because he had brought her there. Whether or not she said she had come of her own accord, he knew it was ultimately because of him. And if she died… At least she would be released from the cruelty.

He did not want that. He knew that, when the time came to seriously pursue his dream, he would need her, and she would need him as a justification for continuing.

Roy did not know just how accurate that was.

When Riza asked him to burn her back, to destroy the very secret that had gotten him where he was, he had protested. He had never burned anyone with the intention of keeping them alive. That was his job after all.

But he had to do it. She had given him the secret, and her trust, he admitted guiltily, and he was using it for everything she had stood against it being used for. He owed her at least this much.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready, then?"

"Yes."

That time, it was barely a whisper. Riza looked like she was going to be sick. She was already pale and sweaty, and her eyes were wide and panicked. She had left her gun off to the side so that she would not reflexively defend herself with it.

"We can have Doctor Knox mess it up, Riza. You don't have to do this."

"It's only fitting. Now do it!" Riza squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the blanket covering the cot on which he lay, tears already sliding out.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, then snapped.

Riza's first scream pierced his ears, almost stopping before the flames did any permanent damage. He watched her twist the sheet in pain. Roy pressed the back of his glove, manipulating the oxygen away from Riza's back. The fire died, but Riza was still crying out. Roy removed his gloves and grabbed her hands. They were slick with sweat, and cold and clammy. She was sobbing, barely able to breathe through the spasms.

"It… it hurts!... Make it… stop. Stop the burning… _please!"_

Roy could barely see straight. He dropped Riza's hands and ran from the tent to throw up outside.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Knox's familiar voice demanded over Roy's retching. "I hear a young woman screaming, and here I find you throwing up… it smells… What have you _done?"_

Roy entered the tent just after Knox, who had stopped dead in tracks. "Dear God, that isn't… Roy, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"She needs medical attention," Roy rasped lamely, but Dr. Knox was already digging in his bag "Her father… I was apprenticed to him. He did this to her. She showed me. You won't… tell anyone, will you?"

"Dead men are the only ones that truly tell no tales, Roy, but I'll do my damnedest." Knox set to work. "You know my bedside manner. I think you'd better be the one to assure that she'll be okay. Don't tell her it won't hurt, though, because it will." Knox addressed Riza: "Kid, I don't know how you think you're helping any of us right now. Self-mutilation won't help. You'll have scars— lots of 'em."

"Good," Riza whispered. "This secret… never… again…" she passed out.

"That's a blessing; I won't need you to hold her down," Knox explained to Roy. "Come here. I need you to move the light and hand me what I need."

Roy got to his feet and trudged over.

"You look dead," Knox observed. "I know you wouldn't want to burn her from the start, but this is making me wonder, Roy. Why the hell would she want this? There are easier, less painful ways to destroy this thing."

"She said it was fitting," Roy mumbled.

Knox was silent for the rest of the operation.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Riza was sitting up gingerly in her hospital bed. "Thank you, Roy."

"Don't thank me. What I did-"

"Saved my life," Riza finished seriously. "I would have tried to get rid of this some other way if you hadn't done this, Roy, and I probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"I can't forgive myself, Riza. Even though I don't feel the pain, I can't. Because I know that behind the emptiness I'm feeling now, there's pain crouching at the edge, waiting for me to let people in. Waiting to come back when I lose someone. I'm not sure I can take it, Riza." He looked at her. "How can you sit there and believe that we're going to be fine?"

Riza looked him straight in the eye. "Because you said so," she answered simply. "You said we'd be able to make everything right. We're in it too deep to stop, even though we've only started. We're taking the steps to healing the hurt, even as we speak. It doesn't seem like it at all, even to me, but I know that your dream is dead only when everyone stops believing in it. I won't let that happen, no matter what. It might send me to my grave, but I'd rather that than see your dream die and know that I could've saved it."

"How can you believe in me after what I did to you?" Roy whispered in a pained rasp.

Riza was silent for a moment. Then, quietly, she threatened, "If you have to ask, maybe I _should_ give up on you. Think, Roy. What on earth could possibly make me forgive you and keep on believing?" She waited for his answer. "You don't know? Fine, I'll tell you: love. Don't tell me you don't deserve it, Roy, because I refuse to listen. That's what's going to accomplish your dream. Are we clear?"

Roy stared at Riza, feeling dazed. Then, realizing her question needed to be answered, he nodded.

"See you at the top."

**A/N: The transmutation circle on Roy's glove manipulates the oxygen in the air, so I figure that if it can concentrate it for a fire, it can also decrease the concentration, which would choke out the fire.**

**For those who care, my updating has been off in the past couple weeks. There was Royai Day on the 11th, so I didn't really feel the need to post something else. I generally update on my Friday afternoons, but I was busy then and most of Saturday, as well. Adding to that, a whole bunch of people have come and gone, and there's been a lot to do with that. (Confusing, I know, but that's the way it is.) This is basically my first chance to update. For those of you who mind, I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**


	15. Crush

**15. Crush (David Archuleta)**

**A/N: No way! I thought I'd discontinued this thing! Well, apparently I'm back, with two in the hopper, and hopefully more where that came from! Anyway, a note about this one: Mixing post-CoS with Riza and Roy's manga backstory.**

"I'm sorry to impose, but Havoc's got a girl over, and apparently thinks that even with my eye patch, I'm handsome enough that I don't even need to hit on her."

"It's fine. This is part of the promise I made you."

Roy looked at Riza curiously. "I thought we were done with that."

Riza shrugged. "Maybe I've just grown accustomed to it."

Still perplexed, Roy mumbled something like, "Suit yourself," then, before he could stop himself, asked, "But… _why?"_

"Why what?" Riza blinked. "Was that not clear?"

Roy shook his head. "No, not that. I just… This shouldn't have happened. Against all odds, we all survived and now I'm left to clean up a mess I honestly never thought I'd be around to clean up." He grinned. "Should've had more faith in myself, I know, but what matters is that I'm here now. So, I guess I start with you."

Riza stopped in her tracks. "Start what?"

"Well," Roy began almost uncertainly. "How do you feel about me?"

"I thought this wasn't going to come up again, Roy." Riza was starting to feel more and more uneasy.

Roy looked impatient. "Why not, when you never gave me an answer the first time?"

Riza went back to cooking. "I'd barely known you for a year, and then there was Ishbal, and your goal… everything happened and just staying alive was more important."

Shaking his head again, Roy told her, "You've never been a good liar, Riza, but you can dodge a sore subject like nobody's business."

"Who says it's sore?" Riza wanted to know.

"Would you please just answer a simple question, Riza?"

"How I feel isn't simple," Riza pointed out.

"Fine, then. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" snapped Riza. "How could you question that?"

Roy groaned, feeling quite stupid for leaving himself open like that. "I'm not. I'm just showing you that answering my question isn't hard. _Now_ what I want to know is why you keep dodging the subject. Let's start with the first time I asked, shall we? What happened there?"

"You told me you loved me and wanted to know how I felt," Riza stated simply.

"And you had almost the same reaction as you're having now. Why is it so painful for you to answer?" Roy now had one of Riza's hands in his own. "Whatever you feel, Riza, you can act on it or not—it's your choice, but I'd like to know why you keep on pulling away as if loving me would screw everything up."

"Think, Roy… I've never had much of a choice. I chose to love my father, and what came of that? I had to set aside my dreams, I had to cut my hair short, I had to let myself be the vessel for his research... That choice led to no choice."

Now Roy's hands moved to Riza's shoulders. "And what makes you think I'd do that same thing? How could I hurt you?"

"You can repeat only so many mistakes before you learn," Riza whispered, wincing as Roy's fingers gripped her shoulders more tightly.

Roy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had known that asking Riza the question weighing on his mind was going to be risky, but if he was not careful, he was going to prove her point and not his. "I just don't see how you could see me like that," he choked out, tears of anger forming in his good eye. "I know I've made my own mistakes, and plenty of them, but…" he trailed off helplessly.

"It's not you," Riza said quickly. "It's not you—you have to know that. You had no hand in the events that influenced my choice to love my father. How could you?"

Deciding to ignore how very irrational this conversation was becoming, Roy, started to speak again. "I'm going to ask something selfish of you, Riza. It's going to be more selfish than anything I've asked of you because this time, it will mean your whole life. Please, would you allow me to try to change your mind and, if I'm successful, would you stand by me forever as my wife?" He looked her in the eye. "I want to make it clear that you can say no and that can be the end of that."

It was Riza who shook her head this time. "No, I can't."

Roy stared at her, good eye wide. "Wh…"

"I can't run any longer. I know what I feel, and really, I need to change, but I'm scared to take the first step like I've never been scared before." Riza stepped back just a bit to look up at Roy. "Please, help me."

By way of agreement, Roy lowered his mouth to Riza's, unable to suppress a smile as she pulled him closer. He did not protest when Riza pulled back after a moment.

Finally, he said, "I will," and pulled her to him again.

**A/N: Normally, I get the whole thing coming to me at one time, but I only got bits and pieces of this one. It was difficult to put together, and I couldn't figure out how exactly to end the thing. Oh well.**

**Well, loving someone can be scary, right? And it's not like it's just an inborn thing. If anyone's read "Love Is" (Not one of my better fics, but I digress), love is trust, and trust is a choice, so, therefore, love is a choice. And if A equals B and B equals C, A equals C. Any questions? *cricket chirping***

**As always, please read and review!**


	16. Savin' Me

**16. Savin' Me (Nickelback)**

Roy was no stranger to hot summers, but those at the Hawkeye residence were worse than the ones at his own home. Though the Hawkeye residence was in a more rural area, it got a little stuffier because there were no cars whizzing by at all hours of the night to at least move the air around. The only moving air the town got was from the river, which, though not much of a swimmer, Roy would go visit on the warmer nights.

There was a calm portion of the river frequented by most of the town, so Roy often chose to go around dusk, when everyone else was heading home for dinner and sleep.

Riza would occasionally accompany him, often with a book. She could swim, but never did with him around. It perplexed him a little bit, that all she would do would be to wade in to her knees.

This night, however, was incredibly warm. Roy was sure that Riza would jump in once and for all, but did not press the subject.

He was wrong. Riza settled on the bank with a book, a rather large cotton shirt over her bathing suit. This, Roy noted, was a step up from her usual blouse and skirt.

After just soaking for a little bit, Roy could not stand it. "Aren't you roasting, Riza?" he called.

Riza set her book down. "There's a breeze."

"Not much. It's not like I'm here to… I dunno, _ogle_ you or anything." It was too dark to tell if Riza was blushing, but Roy could feel his face warming a little. "Come on, just jump in! It won't kill you!" He got out of the water, jumped on the rope swing some other kids had put up, and jumped in.

He surfaced to find Riza giving him a little smile. "Aren't you a bit big for that?"

Roy shrugged. "It was fun." He climbed out again and repeated the process, noticing that Riza was watching him and looking rather uneasy.

Mid-way through the arc of the swing, the rope broke. Roy did not have enough time to catch his breath before he landed in the water. Having hit his back, too, he was momentarily paralyzed. He struggled to push himself above the water, but knew that he would not be able to swim back. It was just too painful.

"Roy!" Though his hazy vision, Roy could make out Riza casting off the shirt and jumping into the water. She reached him in a matter of seconds, tugging him inch by inch to where he could stand. As soon as they were clear of the bank, the pair collapsed on the ground.

"Why… didn't you just… jump in?" Roy gasped.

He was close enough to tell that Riza was indeed blushing now, but her expression was not only embarrassed; it held more than a little fear, and possibly some anger. "I needed something dry to walk home in," she explained, sounding convincing, but Roy knew there was more to it than that. He had lent her his jacket when they had been caught in rainstorms before, and he had a shirt with him tonight.

Roy almost told her that, but if he knew there was something more to her explanation, so did she. "Oh… Thank you."

"You scared me," she whispered. "I just had this feeling that something was going to happen, and when you jumped on that swing… You're not the first to break it and fall."

"I know… should've listened." Roy grabbed a towel to prop up his head. "I could be a while… If you need to go—"

Riza shook her head. "And risk something else happening to you?"

"What could happen now?" Roy wanted to know.

"I don't ask—if I do, it's bound to happen," was Riza's response. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She gave herself a quick, brisk drying, and pulled the shirt back on.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roy pushed himself up. "If you're not going to leave without me, I guess I might as well start moving. I'm getting the feeling that your father won't be happy with me for making you jump in and staying out late. Call me crazy, but I know when I'm in a bad situation just as much as you do."

* * *

As they walked into the Hawkeye house, Riza turned to Roy. "Thank you for not asking," she said simply.

Roy knew he should probably play innocent, but he chose not to. It was Riza, after all. "If I need to know, I'm sure I will," he told her.

"Thank you," she said again, more quietly this time, before ascending the stairs to her room.

Roy was nearly going crazy. What was going on with this family? He wanted so badly to know, and had blown his chance at making Riza tell him something back there.

_And what would you do once you knew?_ a little voice in the back of his head asked. _More to the point, would it really be worth it to take that information? Would it be worth losing her trust? She's far too important to you and you know it._

Trudging up the stairs, Roy sighed. More to add to the Hawkeye mystery. Someday, he promised himself, he would figure it out.

_Someday_.

**A/N: Meh. I don't really know where this one came from. I was watching a program on the dangers of volcanoes, so I guess the section on lahars (volcanic mudslides) might have had something to do with it. Maybe.**

**Anyway, I know it's not very good, but I'll probably come back and make it better later. 'Til then, drop me a line! Maybe you guys can help me fix it!**


	17. Until the Day I Die

**17. "Until the Day I Die" (Story of the Year)**

**A/N: Mangaverse, end of vol. 9/beginning of vol. 10.**

"Elizabeth! _Riza!_" Roy nearly yelled in desperation, thanking whoever was watching him (probably Maes) that the room had been vacated for lunch. He heard a gunshot on the other end.

That did it. He slammed the phone down and sprinted from the office, nearly careening into a secretary leaving another office.

Throwing some semblance of an apology over his shoulder, he dashed out the front doors, down the steps, and to a car.

_Not her, not her, oh __**please**__ not her!_ Somewhere, some small part of Roy's brain was telling him that he should be thinking of her as his best sharpshooter, his right-hand lieutenant… anything but how he was thinking of her now. And really, shouldn't he be worrying about everyone else's safety—not just hers? After all, if anyone could take care of herself, it was Riza Hawkeye. _But what if today's the day that something just happens to go wrong?_

Roy nearly floored the accelerator, paying much less attention than he should have to where he was going, though he knew the route by heart.

When he finally reached the building, he tore out of the car, not knowing for sure if he had locked it (and really not caring at the moment), and into the building. He could hear Kain's footsteps pounding up the staircase. _Idiot! You'll give away your presence!_

However, Roy knew that there was no time to waste if Fuery was getting into this. He had to compromise between quiet and fast.

He began his ascent.

THREE STORIES LATER

Roy could hear the battle a little better. Just before Fuery had stopped, he heard a voice thick with hunger and malice yell something about it being done. Then, the firing had started.

_Forget this—it's not like whoever it is can hear me, anyway!_ Roy charged up the stairs at full-tilt, nearly flinging himself over the railing to come to a stop. He dashed down the hall. _Fifteen paces… Ten… Five…_

"Time to eat!" the unfamiliar voice yelled again.

_Like hell it is!_ Roy yanked on a glove and snapped almost before he could see his target. As the… _thing_ flew out the window, he could hear someone else beneath the window yell what sounded like a name. _Gluttony? No… Not a—_

"_Why did you come here, Sir?_" Riza yelled at full volume. A small rant about outing himself to the enemy followed and ended with, "Are you an idiot?"

Roy did feel a little sheepish, but now was not the time to relax and laugh it off like he normally would. They had to move.

UNDER THE HOSPITAL

As he tried to bring himself around enough to do something about his wounds, Roy was remembering the strangest things.

For one, he remembered his first kiss with Riza. It had been just before he had left for Ishbal, and he had been surprised that she had even responded as much as she did, let alone at all.

He also remembered the day she had taken Black Hayate in. After work, he had brought over some dog food, a dog bed, and a leash, and had been invited to stay for dinner.

There were several other events he couldn't place, including one where he had complimented her growing out her hair and she had given him that shy smile.

Finally, he managed to wake up enough to cut the circle into his hand and close his wounds. Next, he moved over to Havoc, muttering all the while about stupid subordinates who died on him. He knew it was disrespectful of everyone's efforts to help him, but the anger was helping an adrenaline rush to kick in.

Now he just had to find Riza.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Roy could hear gunshots, and Riza yelling something decidedly unladylike. Was she talking to Lust? And what had happened to Alphonse?

"Ah!" Roy nearly fell over as he tried to move too quickly. But he had to get there, he just _had_ to, before something happened to Riza, too!

"This woman _wants _to die!"

_No!_

"…I said, leave me! Just get out of here!"

_**No!**_

"No! I won't! I'm sick of watching people die because of my weaknesses! I won't let another person I care about be killed—not if there's anything I can do about it!"

_**YES!**_

"I like what you just said, Alphonse Elric." And before that thing could get its claws into Riza, Roy began to roast it until there was nothing left.

"Colonel!"

Thank goodness she was safe. That was all he had cared about at the moment. Truth be told, he was angry with her for giving up, but that would come later, when he had the strength to make her understand. For now, he let her tend to him.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Now, he could afford to be angry. He yelled at her, almost relentlessly, and she took it. Everything he couldn't say aloud came out in the biting anger. _I almost lost you, and I couldn't bear that!_

There was a little bit of actual anger, though. How could she trust so little in him?

_I had no evidence to the contrary,_ one of her expressions seemed to say. It shifted into, _At least I care!_

In the end, at least they had another shot at getting it right. In fact, Roy was almost one hundred percent certain that someone up there (probably Maes again) was not going to let them die. They were going to have to keep on trying.

And when they finally achieved their goal, a whole new life would be waiting, just for them.

**A/N: I tried several things before anything would come out of this song. I would just get snatches here and there, but nothing workable. So I went and read the manga to see if anything stood out, and whaddaya know? This popped up!**

**Even this turned out pretty cliché in the end, but I had a much easier time writing it than anything else!**


	18. Move Along

**18. Move Along (All-American Rejects)**

"You should go talk to her."

"Why don't you, Havoc?"

"Because I'm not _you_."

Roy looked sharply at the other man. "What's your point?"

Havoc dropped all pretense of suggestion. "It's Ishbal, I think. I can't help with that sort of thing. It's not painful for me in the way it is for you two."

"Right. A pity party is definitely what we need right now." Roy let out a quiet, bitter chuckle. "No, thanks."

Clenching his teeth, Havoc tried his best to stay calm and shrugged. "I'm not suggesting a pity party. You just happen to know her better, and I think that would help."

Roy sighed. "Fine." He walked over to Riza and sat down next to her. "Focusing on it won't do any good. You told me that more than once."

No response.

"Introspection is healthy once and a while, but not like this."

Still, no answer.

"Riza, throw me something, here. I want to help. Not that you're a problem or anything." Roy tried to smile at his pathetic excuse for a joke.

Riza finally turned to look at Roy, and her could see that her eyes were unusually bright. Her breathing was a bit shaky, and her fisted hands shook.

"Let's go for a walk." Roy put his hand on Riza's back and steered her out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, after going through a little-known passage Roy had used several times to escape paperwork, gossip, and Maes's constant barrage of Elysia photos, the pair made it to the roof.

Roy looked at Riza. "Spill."

He had not meant it literally, but Riza began to sob, anyway. Roy pulled her against his chest, knowing that talk was not going to be of use at the moment. Riza had saved his life so many times. He owed it to her to go at her pace on this one.

* * *

Five minutes later, Riza had almost stopped. She was swiping the back of her hand across her eyes when Roy began again. "I know what you're thinking about is painful, but I want to help. I need to know exactly what's going through your head, Riza, and we're not leaving this roof until you tell me."

"I caught myself wanting out," Riza started. "It's been so long, and I keep thinking that _something_ should have happened by now. I started to wonder…" Riza took a shuddering breath. "…I started to wonder if all this is ever going to be worth it."

The words almost froze Roy to the spot. Sometimes—no, more often than not—he thought that _nothing_ could shake Riza, even though she was as human as he was. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her against him.

Riza pushed him away. "What are you sorry for?"

Roy shook his head. "I've focused so much on my goal that I've learned to ignore that we're all human, and that every once and a while, the stress gets to us. More often with this sort of undertaking, though." He sighed. "Just when you start to not feel that knife in your back, life twists it, and the pain is just too much to bear. I don't blame you or think you're weak for this, Riza."

"But I have to move on," insisted Riza. "No matter what, I promised myself I'd keep moving forward, and I have."

"You still are. Sometimes, you have to look back to move on. You have to cast off what's bothering you, because you never know what will break you until it's too late." Roy grabbed Riza's hands. "I won't let this break you, Riza. We've come too far, even if it's not far enough, for me to let that happen."

"I won't let it break you, either, Roy."

Riza was looking him in the eye, her eyes still red from crying, her face still a little blotchy, but her overall look was one of determination.

Roy couldn't help it. He leaned down the few inches it took to press his lips to hers for a moment before drawing back. Riza's expression was almost the same as before, but with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Come what may, Roy and Riza were going to face it, and they were going to face it _together._

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I keep on hearing this song on my way home, and, one day, this idea popped into my head for this collection. I like it quite a bit and, unlike some of my other Valentine's Day fics, this one has a positive edge to it in the end. Yay!**

**Well, please drop me a line and tell me what you think, what you know, what you had for lunch, etc.**


	19. Let the Flames Begin

**19. Let the Flames Begin (Paramore)**

**A/N: AU—Roy and Riza are civilians instead of soldiers, but Roy still has his alchemy. A group of peasants including Ed, Al, Winry, Roy's subordinates, Hughes, and Gracia are running from the terror of war, setting up camp where they can. More "olden" times, though.**

"Stop!"

_No way in hell!_

Roy Mustang vaulted over the fence, leaving the pasture behind. He did not stop his mad dash for freedom until he made it to a small grove of trees. Even then, he was climbing one in an instant.

He could hear hoofbeats, and stayed perfectly still, listening for the rider.

"Roy, come on! We have to move! They'll have horses in a moment—we have to be out of their sight before then!"

Sighing, Roy rolled out of the tree and—in a rather practiced move—onto the horse ridden by his right-hand woman, Riza Hawkeye.

Shouts could be heard in the direction from which Riza had just ridden. "No time to switch," Roy muttered, grabbing the horse's reins. "Hang on, Riza."

Riza's skirt was already hitched up around her thighs, allowing her to grip the horse as best she could. It had been so long since she had ridden bareback, but she had not really had a choice once the guards had caught her retrieving her horse. She leaned forward with Roy, getting ready for the breakneck pace that would bring them back to camp.

"_Go_," she whispered, and Anil did.

* * *

"I think we lost 'em," Roy whispered. "Really, don't they know a suspiciously large rock formation when they see one?"

"We shouldn't be in here," Riza whispered back. "It's unstable, and Anil doesn't like it. You know that."

"Sorry, Anil," Roy whispered sarcastically, unwilling to believe he was apologizing to a horse. Anil seemed to sense this and snorted right back.

Roy left the small cave to make sure the guards were heading back. They were. But it would be safer to stay quiet and go quickly, in case they were going to return with reinforcements. He turned to signal to Riza, but she was already beside him. He sighed. "Riza…" but she walked ahead of him, Anil's reins firmly in her hand.

He walked behind her a little ways, then came up beside her and matched her stride. "Forgive me for trying to be sure that you're safe," he told her, then sighed. "You can take care of yourself, Riza, I know. But you know that I love you, and that pushes me to keep you safe, even if it means overstepping your boundaries." Riza did not speak, but slowed down a little. Roy tried again. "I can't lose you, Riza. I don't know what I'd do if they got their hands on you." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped and leaned against him for a moment.

She started forward a second later, remembering something. "I need to put on my scarf. Blond hair is rare around here, you know." She pulled her scarf from a small purse, and a picture fluttered to the ground.

Roy picked it up. It was a picture of himself and Riza looking each other in the eyes with a single expression that said more than words ever could. Havoc had taken it at as the pair had been dancing at the wedding of Maes and Gracia a year prior. "I wondered why Anil wasn't saddled. You saved this."

Riza nodded. "How could I not?"

Smiling, Roy took Riza's hand and began to walk again.

**A/N: Anil? It's from Sanskrit, and pretty much means "wind". Pretty fitting name for such a fast horse, huh?**

**A short one this time. I was gonna extend it, but it didn't seem right when I tried. If I feel like coming back to it, I will, but not at this time.**

**As always, I love feedback, even if it means telling me things I don't want to hear.**

**'Til next chapter!**


	20. Kiss the Girl

**20. Kiss the Girl (Ashley Tisdale)**

**A/N: Okay, yes, I know Ashley Tisdale was not the first to do this song, but I was listening to her version when I got the idea for this one. **

**Aaaanyway, for the sake of just this chapter, we're pretending Havoc and Maes lived in the same town as the Hawkeyes. We're also pretending that said town has a festival during the summer solstice.**

Hawkeye-sensei was not one to give himself a reprieve, but he knew when his student was too distracted to be taught. So, with much reluctance, he gave Roy the day off to go to the summer solstice festival.

Riza accompanied him for her own much-needed day off. The two had agreed to stick together, with minor exceptions.

One unexpected exception was Maes Hughes, who insisted on hauling Roy off to talk to him, despite the protests of both Riza and Roy.

"Well…?"

"Well _what_, Maes?"

Maes hit his forehead. "You are so stupid. You can't… Why are you afraid? She's like any other girl!"

"No she's not," Roy retorted. "And that's the problem… What the hell is so funny about that?"

"You sound like me!" Maes choked out. "You have so much to learn. That's how you _know!_ And I thought you were supposed to be good with girls!" Another burst of laughter. "Any girl but the one you want... You've got it bad. Just kiss her already!"

"Yes, because that'll go over _so_ well," Roy drawled.

Maes shrugged. "Better than nothing at all. Well…" He grabbed Roy's arm. "No time like the present."

* * *

"So, where's Roy?" Jean asked.

Riza shrugged. "Maes showed up. I would assume they're still on the grounds, but I don't know where." She noticed Havoc's devious smile. "And that was funny… how?"

"Wha…? Oh." Havoc's smile just dropped. "Thinking of something else."

Sighing, Riza muttered, "And this is why you can't keep a girl."

"Can so!" Havoc argued.

Riza's lips curled into a smile. "Name one."

"Caitlin!"

"Two days."

"Meg."

"A week, tops."

"Uh… Denise!"

"You kissed her for about ten seconds before she slapped you! That doesn't count!"

Havoc went for his last resort. "Like you've got more experience than I do!"

"And I'm fine with that," Riza told him.

It was at that moment that Maes and Roy appeared.

"Speaking of," muttered Jean before Riza elbowed him.

"Sorry. Is he bothering you?" Maes asked.

Riza nodded. "More than usual. Find him a girl, please."

Maes nodded and grabbed Havoc, who, at the last second pushed Roy at Riza. He managed to stop himself before knocking her over.

_Ahhhh… no!_ Roy's mind was going into overdrive. His hands were on Riza's shoulders, and they were staring into each other's eyes, but they were frozen.

"_Just kiss her already!"_

Roy almost winced at the recollection of Maes's words. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound wouldn't come. Well, not coherently, anyway. Roy supposed he just had to bite the bullet, so to speak. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Riza's, suddenly very aware of her and only her.

Was this her first kiss? Probably, he decided. She seemed a bit taken aback and unsure what to do. Oddly, Roy found himself thankful for that. It meant that Riza stood on her morals, from what he knew.

Why was he thinking about morals at a time like this, anyway? He pulled away, feeling his heart skip a beat when Riza's eyes met his again. Even in the somewhat dimming light, it was easy to tell that she was turning pink very quickly. "What was that all about?" she asked, going for annoyed, but sounding more hopeful than anything.

"I just… you know… I _like_ you." Roy groaned in frustration. Any girl but Riza, and he could sound his age. But around Riza, especially after he'd just kissed her, things were different. "And I didn't want to sound lame or anything, but now that I have to say something, I do, and I… just can't think of anything else when you're near me, Riza. That's pretty much the extent to which words can describe it."

Riza smiled slowly. "I… couldn't've said it better."

Roy sighed and looked to the sky. "Thank you, whoever's watching me." He lowered his gaze to Riza, who was still smiling. "So, how about some dinner?"

Riza took the hand he was holding out to her. "I'd like that."

**A/N: I love Roy being all nervous! It's totally cute (at least, to me). When I was talking with some of my friends about the subject of love, we all agreed that there was generally an "ohcrapwhatdoIdonow?" feeling that accompanied it. I tried to capture that here.**

**Please, leave a review. I wanna know what you guys think of this!**


	21. Face Down

**21. Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**A/N: This is dedicated to all those who have suffered at the hands of someone else. **_**Nobody**_** deserves to be abused, bullied or mistreated in **_**any**_** way, nor do they deserve to be blamed for it.**

**This takes place after the last episode. We're pretending Roy has returned to work for some period of time before going north.**

Riza could feel the stares. The glares from those who knew, or, at least, thought they knew.

"It's _her._"

It was not as if she was not reminded hundreds of times a day, whenever she saw _him_.

"Did you hear...?"

He had assured her all through his recovery that was not her fault. She just could not bring herself to believe it.

"Some protector!"

They did not know anything! What gave them the right to judge?

"He could've died!"

He had not died, and had come back sooner than expected, so why were they demeaning her?

"Maybe she wanted him dead..."

That was the last straw. Closing her eyes tightly, Riza sped up unitl she reached the office.

* * *

"They're talking about you."

"Sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me, Hawkeye; it's written all over your face."

"What bothers me is that they could be right!" Riza choked.

Roy walked over to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "They weren't there, and they don't know. Besides, _he_ might have used you as a hostage. I don't need to lose anymore people, especially those so close to me. If not for your timing, the both of us, or even just me, could be six feet under. You can't live in the 'what-if' stage forever, though."

"I wouldn't be if they didn't keep talking about it!" Angry tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Riza clenched her fists.

Offering her a handkerchief, Roy murmured, "You deserve so much better. You're a hero. You did what you had to. But there will always be people who don't see it that way, and, unfortunately, most of them happen to be people we work with."

Riza looked up at Roy, and at that moment, Havoc slammed the door to the office and nearly yelled, "If one more person gives me shit, there's gonna be hell to pay!" Noticing he wasn't alone and that what was going on was not good, he growled, "That's _it,_" and marched right back out of the office.

"I've _had_ it," Riza said quietly.

"So have I," Roy agreed. "Let's show 'em they can't do this to us."

Riza stepped back and saluted him. "Let's."

**A/N: A short one. I hope the point got across. This was a piece written more as a reaction to something than for pure pleasure, if it seems weird. That's all I've got for now.**

'**Til next chapter…**


	22. I Do It For You

**22. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Bryan Adams)**

**A/N: This takes place after chapter 87 of the manga, sooo… yeah. Here it goes.**

"You're sure you still want to do this?" Roy asked, _again._

"No, I'm not," Riza sighed. Her response wasn't just for a change of pace; she really was anxious, no matter how confident she appeared.

"So… why do it?"

Riza gave Roy a long, hard look. She let out another heavy sigh and looked over at Fuery and Breda, remembering when they were all one big group in that cramped office. And whenever Ed came in, things just brightened up more.

Now, those "dysfunctional family" days were gone. Things had changed, literally overnight. Nobody had expected that little wrench to be thrown into things. Riza had missed it more than she thought possible.

"Why do it?" she repeated. "Why… You've asked me that more times than I can count. Like you're not worth it or something. Like I'm crazy for doing this. Well, maybe I am! Maybe I'm an idiot for putting you where you are today."

"You didn't—" Roy began, but he saw the truth in those words. So that only she could hear, he murmured, "I didn't really give you a choice."

Riza held up a hand, something she had picked up from Roy, oddly enough. "I had the choice, young as I was. You think you're the only one with some sort of outrageous goal that doesn't seem possible? I want this as badly as you do, and it's a decision I came to on my own. I'm ready to lay down my life for that decision, for _you,_ if I have to."

Roy could do nothing but stare for a second. It's not like Riza was saying anything new to him, but all of a sudden, the thought that she might actually lose her life seemed all too real a possibility. "What did I do to be worth this?" he asked.

Shrugging, Riza replied. "I don't know, but it worked."

"Don't joke like that."

"I'm serious."

The glare she was giving him was the "you've lost—shut up and do your paperwork" glare, but this time, he failed in his attempt to smile at it. "Please, Riza… I won't let anybody else… You can't," he said simply.

"I won't unless there's no other way," she promised. When he said nothing, she used the same quiet voice he had used earlier. "Look at me, Roy. Look me in the eye." She waited until he did. "You think I _want_ to die? I'm scared—I've never been more scared in my life. I want to make it out of this alive, and here you start questioning yourself… Please, stop it. You're worth every little bit of this—the only way to get through this is to believe that. We have no choice at this point."

Roy didn't speak for a moment. He lifted his hand to Riza's cheek, noting that Pride's scratch was still evidenced by raised skin. Breda and Fuery had tactfully gone around the bend in the tunnel under the guise of their own strategic meeting. Riza was looking a little shocked, but she knew what he was doing. "Riza, in case something happens… I know it shouldn't mean anything, but it does. No matter what, I want to remember a last, peaceful moment."

Riza nodded and waited. Roy didn't lean in like she had expected. He didn't even pull her into a hug. Instead, he seemed to wait for _her._ Hesitantly, she reached up and took his face in her hands and pulled him down until his lips were touching hers.

It was one soft, slow kiss—nothing more or less, but it was peace enough. They pulled back for a moment, then Roy pulled Riza into a desperate hug. She stiffened when her feet left the ground, momentarily reminded of homunculus hands around her throat.

"So that we know what could've been," Roy rasped as he released her, looking and sounding on the verge of breaking down and turning back.

"So that we have a future to fight for," Riza retorted, picking up her gun. "It only ever ends when the last one gives up. If you give up, so help me—"

"I'm hopelessly human—I can't give up," Roy reminded her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Please, you've been worrying over me for years, and I believe I've had to save you more times than you've had to save me."

"Point taken." They were getting back into positive territory. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to last long. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as they erased all signs of their presence.

Surveying the finished product, they turned to each other once again. Riza's mouth twitched, and a smile almost began. "I'll _make_ this worth it if I have to."

"It'll be worth it one way or another," Breda agreed from behind them.

The three subordinates looked to Roy, and even Hayate stood to attention.

"Let's do this," Roy ordered.

"Sir!" the three chorused.

_You're worth every little bit of this._

And it was just those words from Riza that made it all worth while to Roy.

**A/N: It started out well, I think. And then it crashed.**

**I was honestly about to slip those three little words in there, but I decided not to. I just can't see them as an explicit "I love you" you couple, and it's the little things that make it all the better.**

**Well, let me know how I did. I'll try to get another one written before mid-term exams.**


	23. Two Princes

**23. Two Princes (Spin Doctors)**

**A/N: Okay, this one's definitely AU, and thus a bit OOC. And the song and the fic slightly contradict each other. Meh. Can't be perfect. Might as well have fun.**

"Make way for the Prince Roy! The Prince is coming this way!"

Riza sighed. Why did the prince always have to disrupt the market? He didn't seem exactly interested in what was going on, though she had to admit that his mother, the queen, was taking excellent care of things. Riza had a bed to sleep in at night and a roof over her head, unlike the peasants in the neighboring countries. But the queen was going to go at some point, and without her strong leadership, the country would join its neighbors economically, possibly starting another war.

"Hey… He's looking at you."

"So are you, Jean, though I'd prefer that neither of you do so."

"Insolence!" a young, overzealous guard yelled. "It is a great honor for the prince's eyes to focus for even the tiniest second on your puny stall! How dare you—"

Riza stepped forward. "I speak of the prince as a man, who, like any other man might, was not looking at my stand, but at me, and not at all innocently!"

Now the other guards were a bit more riled. "Apologize!" another one ordered, but Riza stood still.

"Who might I have the pleasure of addressing?" The Prince dismounted his horse.

Riza barely bobbed a curtsy, without looking down. "Riza Hawkeye, Your Highness."

"_Royal_ Highness!" the first guard hissed.

Both Riza and Roy glared at the man. Roy turned back to Riza after a moment. "And what are your wares, Miss Hawkeye?"

"I sell knives, Your Highness."

"Ah." Roy went to the stall. He took a knife and examined. "Simple enough, but of excellent quality, Miss Hawkeye. This is a family trade, I presume?"

"Both of my parents are dead," Riza said coldly. "I make these knives by myself and take great pride in them."

"As well you should," Roy assured her. "Might I trouble you to purchase one?"

That stunned Riza for a moment. When she came to her senses, she shook her head. "It would be no trouble, Your Highness."

Roy pulled a coin from a pouch. "I believe this should cover it." He placed the coin in her left hand, and took her right hand to place a kiss on it.

Riza was a bit flustered, though Jean had done the same thing to her many times. This was the prince, after all! A crowd was gathering around her stall now. She looked at the coin she had been given. "Your Highness!" she called, for the prince and his guard were already continuing on their excursion. "Your Highness, this is too much!"

The prince raised a hand to show that he had heard, but did not turn back.

Riza went back to her stall.

"So," Jean began. "That mean I can get a knife for free?"

"No."

* * *

A few weeks later, Riza was packing up shop for the day when a familiar man approached her stall.

"Excuse me, Miss Hawkeye."

Riza jumped. "Your—!"

Roy put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "My guards don't know that I'm out here, though my mother probably does. I don't know how she does it."

Grinning, Riza nodded. "The Queen is a fearsome woman."

"Wait until you know her. Then see if you can tell me that my mother is _merely_ fearsome." Roy began to walk with her. "Have you eaten this evening?"

Riza shook her head. "I need to pick up some meat for my dog before I go home."

"I'll accompany you." Roy guided Riza's free arm through his.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Finally, Riza told him, "You'd do well to get a better disguise if you're to be escaping the Palace often."

Roy looked a bit crestfallen. "I thought it was a good start."

Riza nodded. "You look like a poor nobleman, but even they avoid the lower-class merchants."

Sighing, Roy changed the subject. "You say you have a dog."

"I raised Hayate from a puppy. He's extremely loyal and has taken to very few people."

"Is that man from the stall next to yours one of them?"

Riza chuckled. "You disguise your jealousy poorly, Your… um…"

"Please, my name is Roy. It's not a hard one." He smirked as Riza glared at him. In a more serious vein he continued, "Well, what man wouldn't be jealous? He was, as well."

"Flatterer." Riza shook her head.

Roy repeated her gesture. "I am no such thing, Miss Hawkeye! I willingly admit that I am jealous of any man who lays his eyes on you for any reason. You must understand, seeing you at work is the highlight of my rounds. You're kind to your customers, but firm. Very fair. I wish others would say the same of me."

"Perhaps if you paid more attention—" Riza stopped. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It was entirely deserved on my part, Miss Hawkeye. I am learning how to rule this country, I swear, but I fear my expression of boredom is an act, that I might not leap from my horse every time I see you. Most everywhere else, the people cringe under my keen observation."

Suddenly, Riza was aware of the same being fixed on her. "I can understand that," she said at last. She swallowed before approaching the butcher's shop.

* * *

"I'm surprised that Hayate hasn't so much as growled at you," Riza admitted as she prepared dinner.

"As am I. I'm not very good with animals, I'm afraid." Roy scratched the dog's ears before getting up from his chair. "Please, may I be of assistance?"

"I'm nearly done and you ask now?" Riza sounded amused. "If you're going to be this delayed in choosing a wife, you won't have one until bearing a child would be impossible for her!"

Roy went silent and still.

Riza wondered what she had done to offend him. "Your Highness… Roy… is something the matter? If I—"

Standing, Roy went over to grab a bowl. "I'm fine."

"Tell me! What was it what I said?"

Roy turned to Riza slowly. "Do you really not see it? It's different, or I should hope it is—the way I look at you. You may not know much of the man I truly am, but I know the woman _you_ truly are. Riza, _you_ are the wife I have chosen!" In one fluid movement, he set the bowl down, pulled Riza to him, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Riza was again too stunned by Roy's kiss to react for a moment, but when she had regained her bearings, she pushed Roy away. "Please! I realize that you know more of me than I of you, but that is why I ask you to stop. I need time to figure you out before I can give you my answer."

Roy stared for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I was sincere in my actions, but I will most certainly oblige your request to inform yourself of whatever is necessary before you answer. I cannot order you to marry me, Riza: that is how strongly I feel for you. If I must eventually give you up, so be it, but I cannot force you to live unhappily."

Riza was quiet for a moment before looking up at him. "Thank you, Roy, for allowing me the choice my own father might not have given me. However this ends, I won't forget this kindness, and that might very well be what brings me to you yet."

She was rewarded by a half-smile.

"Very well, Miss Hawkeye. So may it begin."

**A/N: Whew! An unusually long one! I considered renaming this "A Queen For His Majesty" (After White Tie Affair's "Candle") and sticking it out there as a oneshot, but it came to me as an SC piece while I was listening to "Two Princes", and I don't have enough ideas right now to justify it.**

**I'm unusually proud of this one and had a lot of fun writing it, what with all the quasi-flowery language. And, well, me being a complete sucker for romance.**

**Please leave a review! If I am encouraged, I might make a companion to this later. Like, the engagement or something, but I need to know what you guys think!**


	24. Time After Time

**24. Time After Time (Cyndi Lauper)**

**A/N: Pretending that Riza's father and Chris Mustang knew each other somehow.**

"Riza…"

"Mmm…" Riza slowly blinked. She had never been quick to wake.

"Riza, you'd probably be better off in your own bed for the night."

What?

Oh. That's right—she'd curled up on the couch in front of the fire and had fallen asleep entirely. She had been waiting for her father to come back from visiting Chris, but he'd probably been snowed in.

"Sensei called a little while ago—he won't make it back until tomorrow. My mom forced him to stay." Roy sounded embarrassed.

Typical Chris—looking out for the welfare of others. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. I'll be up for a little while."

Riza nodded and pushed herself up and off the couch, stumbling a little bit from the head rush. Roy put his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Riza?"

"I'm fine." She stepped back, and Roy's hands slid from her shoulders. "Good night."

Roy nodded, but followed her to the stairs. Riza barely noticed. She was just _so_ tired…

"Riza!"

She was vaguely aware of swaying forward, trying to correct the problem, and then falling backward off the third stair.

_Thump!_

"Owww… Ugh… You okay, Riza?"

It took her a second to catch up. She had gone backward, unable to grab the railing quickly enough, but instead of hitting the floor directly, she had landed in Roy's arms, the force knocking the both of them to the floor.

_Now_ she was awake.

"Roy! I'm sorry... Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Releasing Riza, he rose to his feet and gave Riza a hand up. "You really scared me, there. Does this always happen when you're tired?"

"If 'this' is a lack of coordination… yes," admitted Riza. "I just take a while to wake up."

Roy looked away for a moment, committing the thought to memory. "I'll remember that next time."

"You're planning on this happening again?"

Shrugging, Roy muttered, "You never know. I'd like to think I'm prepared for most eventualities, catching someone asleep on their feet among them."

Riza yawned. "Well, thank you. I should get upstairs, though."

"Riza…"

"I'll be fine. I'm awake enough to make it up the stairs now." Riza hurried up the stairs.

Roy had to smile as he climbed the stairs, as well.

Riza was already in her room by the time he reached the top. He leaned against the wall outside. "Riza?"

"Yes?"

Roy sighed. "I guess… I… I'm glad I was able to catch you, you know?"

"Yes…"

_Ahhh! What IS this? What am I trying to say?_ "It's just… let me know if I… can catch you again," he finished lamely. "I mean, if you ever feel like it's just too much, I'll be here for you. I promise." He paused. "I really don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I feel like it should be said. Just one of those things, I guess. 'Night, Riza."

"Mmm."

Roy shook his head. He didn't know what was with the two of them tonight—was it just that Hawkeye-sensei wasn't there?

Maybe… maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

**A/N: I was really tired when I was writing this, but I did have some firsthand experience falling down a set of concrete steps, so at least that part was accurate. This will probably have been edited by the time you see it.**

**However, don't be afraid to tell me what could use work. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	25. Superman

**25: Superman (Five For Fighting)**

**A/N: Sometime after Maes's death. Not very long after, but a little, at least.**

Roy looked out the window of his apartment. Riza stood across the room, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, but gazing out that same window.

"Sometimes I wish I could just leave it all behind."

Roy turned, surprised at what Riza had just admitted.

Or maybe not. "That's what you're thinking right?"

"Not quite." Roy sighed. "I'm always wishing I could leave it behind. Ishbal, I mean. But I can't, can I?"

Riza shook her head. "No matter how much we wish we could go back and do it over so that we didn't make those mistakes…" Her attention turned back to the sheeting rain outside. "But if anybody can make it right, it's you."

"I wonder…"

"Please, don't. You have a dream. You're committed to it. And it's an admirable dream."

"It's a dream that could break you."

Riza inhaled a little sharply, but maintained her composure. "Then so be it. Better me than you."

Roy smiled sadly. "I'm not invincible, Riza. I can't save myself sometimes, and if there is some sort of God out there, he knows I couldn't save a friend when it mattered most."

"That's right. You're not, you can't, and you couldn't, but you're still here. That's what matters," Riza told him. "You're just a man, it's true, but men can accomplish dreams. It may take their entire lives, and they may make mistakes. They may chase the wrong dream for years. They may stumble and fall. Roy, I never expected a perfectly smooth trip to the top. I knew it would be hard, but I believe in your dreams and goals."

"But what if it's all for nothing?"

"But what if it isn't?"

Roy looked down. "It's so hard some days," he said quietly. "But they expect me to move past what I've done. They expect me to play by the rules in the hopes that I'll just give up."

Riza walked over to Roy and pulled him against her. Without a word, Roy fought the tears until he was too exhausted to keep it up.

"I wish I was stronger."

"I wish you were, too. I wish things could just fall into place." Riza sighed. "But then there would be no meaning to achieving your goals. So it's too much sometimes. You have the right to cry, to bleed, to dream. Then you'll eventually get up and go on; that's why I believe in you."

"It's not easy."

"No, it's not," agreed Riza. "For any of us." She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

They stood there, just embracing and crying for a while.

Because of their mistakes.

Because of their sacrifices.

Because sometimes, to just be there, even if you're crying, too, is enough.

**A/N: I heard this song on the radio, immediately went, "Royai!", came home, and wrote this.**

**Oh, and to all those who celebrate the following, I hope Easter and Passover are wonderful this year!**


	26. Sober

**26. Sober (P!nk)**

**A/N: If you've read "First Impressions", this is kind of an alternate. If not, it's not neccessary, just know that this is AU.**

Riza could barely see straight. Rebecca had been sick today, so Riza had had to pull a double shift on her own.

"Well, _hello._"

_No, __**anyone**__ but him, __**please.**_

It was always the worst guys hitting on her. And while she was walking home, too.

"Excuse me, miss." The man laid a hand on her shoulder.

Riza added what little speed she could. She just wanted to be in her apartment with a good book.

"Sweetheart! Sorry I'm late!" Another man's voice, too close. He looked more respectable than the ponytailed man harassing her at the moment, though. Riza would have to take her chances.

"Darling, I'm always reminding you when I get off of work, and here you are, blocks away from the café. I'm tired, harassed… and _very_ unhappy with you."

The ponytailed man was walking away, but slowly, glancing back every once and a while.

"I'm sorry," Riza's savior said, a little louder. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He took her hand and leaned in a little. "Sorry," he whispered, "but that guy doesn't seem like he'll take no for an answer."

"He doesn't," sighed Riza. "You'd better, though."

He let go of her hand. "I do—don't worry. But to put me at ease, may I walk you back to your place?"

Riza nodded. "But only _to._"

The man held up his hands in what was unmistakably an "I'm innocent" gesture.

They walked together in silence for a few moments before Riza started, "Well, thank you, um…"

"Roy, Roy Mustang." Roy smiled. "I thought you could probably handle him, to be honest, but I just had a bad feeling."

Riza wasn't sure about this man. On the one hand, Kimblee had annoyed her for months. On the other, this Roy character seemed a little too comfortable with her. She stopped. "Listen, it was very nice of you, don't get me wrong, but I just…" She had to phrase this part carefully.

Roy's face fell. "Are you always this suspicious of men?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," snapped Riza. "You would be, too, if—" she broke off.

"If I knew what your life was like," Roy finished. "Pardon me, but I _don't._ Whatever life you live, you can't dwell on the scars it dealt you forever."

"Like _you_ would know!"

"And what if I've had my own problems in the past? Actually, let me rephrase that: I _have._ You know where I was just now? My best friend's _grave._"

Riza glared back at Roy, but couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, she mumbled, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Roy sighed. "So am I. For _your_ loss. Somebody's waiting for you. I don't know who, but if you keep pushing everyone away, how will you know who it is?"

Turning, Riza began to walk away until Roy's words really hit her. She spun around. Roy was still standing there. "How do you do that?" she wanted to know. "How can you say what people need to hear, even when they try not to?"

"I told you, I've got skeletons in _my_ closet, too. The number of times I've had that exact advice beaten into me…" Roy shook his head. "The least I could do for Maes is pass it on."

Riza nodded. "I'm sorry."

"So am I…" Roy extended his hand.

"Riza Hawkeye." She took his hand and shook it briefly.

Roy grinned. "Well, Miss Hawkeye, we definitely got off on the wrong foot. I really would like to make that up to you. What would you say to coffee next week?"

Riza didn't think twice. "I'd say yes."

**A/N: Well, obviously, this doesn't follow the song exactly. I used Roy's advice as what brings Riza back from her aloofness. No drugs involved here!**


	27. Fallen

**27. Fallen (Sarah McLachlan)**

**A/N: Takes place after Roy vs. Lust, while Roy's in the hospital, unconscious. (Assuming he was, of course.)**

Riza stared at Roy, holding his hand as if letting it go would cause him to disappear. She was tired, even after going home to clean up and change and sleep, per Bradley's orders. Even now, it was still strange to imagine the man commanding such a thing, but she supposed that their unit was like family to an outsider, and Bradley certainly was committed to his family.

She sighed. How had she ever thought that this was a good idea? How could she have ever been so stupid as to believe that anybody, noble intentions or no, could use flame alchemy wisely? No good had come of it before she had released its secret, so she should have seen it coming, but she had chosen to believe that it would somehow be different with Roy.

But here he was, not quite on the edge of death, but all his dreams on the verge of being destroyed. Irrational as it was, Riza's nightmares of Roy taking a sudden turn for the worse haunted her, and she was especially vigilant now. He had not yet opened his eyes, the doctor had told her, though this was normal for someone with so many injuries. Maybe soon, the doctor said. Only time will tell.

Riza had put her trust in time doing its work more than once, only ever to be disappointed. Time and again, she hoped for some sign of a brighter future. All she'd ever seen was a nearly hopeless present.

And yet, she could never give up; she knew that. The moment she did, it would be all over. What would she have if she gave up on those dreams? Nothing, that's what. Whether or not she was around to see those dreams come to fruition, it didn't really matter, anyway, as long as she kept on trying, no matter what.

She had, she really had. It was in the little things. The warm light in Fuery's eyes every time he saw the dog Riza had adopted mostly for Kain's sake. Havoc's rueful sigh that always ended in a grin when he was told to put out that cigarette or there was going to be trouble. The times when Falman would mutter a word or two of encouragement after she'd had a bad day, or just when the paperwork load was heavy. Breda's nods that, even with his mostly serious expressions, said everything would be all right in the end if she kept it up. And Roy… the smiles he gave her in thanks for protection, in happiness that Riza had survived yet another risky mission, after she said that they'd get there, come hell or high water, or both, or, as a joke, neither.

Make it worth it, she had prayed. After everything I've done, all I've given up, please, whoever you are, whatever you are, whether you really exist or not, I want this to happen with all my heart. No matter what else happens. Just let him achieve his goal in the end.

Maybe she shouldn't have made such a desperate bargain. Or maybe she was crazy for even asking some possibly non-existent force for help. There was no use in taking it back because, when all was said and done, every word had been sincere.

Now all she wanted was for Roy to wake up. So, there she sat, minute after minute, hour after hour, quietly retelling stories of their youth, stories her parents and Chris had told her, anything that might spark his brain into reality again.

"Riza…"

It was so quiet that Riza was sure she'd imagined it. She hadn't seen his mouth move at all. But his eyelids had fluttered.

And they did again. And slowly, so slowly that it seemed to take yet another hour or two, Roy's eyes opened the tiniest bit.

"Riza…" He was so weak that he could barely even force out the consonants in her name, but she knew that that was what it was. It took all Riza's military training and all of her self-control beyond that to stop her from screaming and hugging Roy at that moment.

However, a tear slipped out, catching Roy's notice. He tried to pull his hand from Riza's and lift it, but she caught his hand and put it back down. "I know. Just rest, all right?" She had to smile, and somehow, a laugh bubbled up. Roy smiled back, looking sleepy again.

"It's okay, Roy. You're safe. Just rest." She watched him obediently close his eyes, and soon he was breathing evenly.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Riza turned back to her thoughts.

What of when it was all over? There had to be something after. Riza didn't know whether or not she was going to survive, but she couldn't stand not knowing what to do after it all. It couldn't matter that she might not deserve happiness after what she had done. At least she could forgive herself.

But really, what would she do? That depended, she supposed. She would try to make sure things were going well, but there were times, more frequent as of late, when she just wanted to take a break after all was said and done. Settle down, just relax for a while.

There was still a bit of girlish embarrassment that Roy figured into these plans, if only because Maes would have teased them relentlessly if he would have had the chance. Riza was old enough and wise enough to know what she wanted.

And, she liked to think, that she would have done enough by the end of all this to finally have something go right.

**A/N: I just have to get a good chunk of text out of me every once and a while. I try to mix dialogue, thoughts, action, and description, but this came out as introspection, and who am I to question my muses? (I honestly wanted to work in Breda or Fuery coming in somewhere, but it just didn't happen.)**

**Well, this was also inspired, just a bit, by "Adia", another Sarah McLachlan song that I just ADORE.**

**Ummm… Please push that button and type stuff so that I know what you think about this! Many thanks!**


	28. A Dream Worth Keeping

**28. A Dream Worth Keeping (Sheena Easton)**

**A/N: Takes place in the manga after Roy's team is split up, but before she comes in to collect the rest of her stuff.**

Some days, he just could not believe it.

On those days, he could hear the laughter, the shuffle of papers, the snarky comments, and Hayate's bark.

On those days, it felt like Roy was going crazy.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he'd lost everything, so it seemed. At least, he'd lost every_one_. Like he hadn't lost enough. He'd almost lost his will after Ishbal. He'd lost his best friend.

Really, he should have seen it coming, careful as his team had tried to be. But that damn homunculus… Trying to be like humans. Well, he certainly had the ruthless part of it down.

But getting angry alone wasn't going to do anything about it. He had to put things together, somehow. Down, but not out, the saying went. Time to start making connections.

Ishbal. Roy didn't want to go back to those memories. It was a risky trip he might never return from if he wasn't careful, but it was a necessary evil. Emphasis on the _evil_.

So, he'd been ordered to do the unspeakable, the unforgivable: to take human life. Correction: _innocent_ human life. The Ishbalans were like any other people, now angry (and justifiably so) at the military that might not have protected them, but could have at least let them be.

However, Scar was taking it to the extreme. If Riza hadn't been there…

_No._ Thinking of Riza hurt nearly as much as thinking of Ishbal. Riza had been why he'd been able to do what he did in Ishbal, no matter how he looked at it. She'd warned him time and again, and her father before her. Roy had been too idealistic to listen. Holier-than-thou, even.

He thought he'd known better, but now he was beginning to see just how little he really knew. In so many ways, Riza had known what he hadn't, and she'd tried to tell him.

After Edward's test, she'd given him a stern talking-to about acting the part, even if for a few seconds. She'd tried to tell him not to take on Scar, ordered him not to leave his hiding spot while she retrieved Gluttony, and attempted to keep him out of danger after he was out of the hospital.

And all for this.

It meant only one thing: Bradley had known, and he'd played along, pretending not to notice until it was getting too risky.

He'd seen it: the fear in her eyes, trying to push past her determination.

Roy wished he could apologize for everything except having a dream to work toward. Riza would never let him apologize, though. He could almost hear her voice now.

"Excuse me, Colonel."

Roy had to stop himself from smiling. Even if it was just for a moment, he knew that she was okay. She was really here, and not just a memory. That was all that mattered.

**A/N: I've done a lot of Riza's thoughts lately, mostly to get better at it, but because of that, I've neglected to write anything Roy-centric for a while. Thus, this exercise in writing. Well, that, and I just wanted to write this, of course.**

**If it wasn't entirely clear, Riza actually comes in at the end to collect her stuff. I know I somewhat contradicted that in my beginning note, but she's really there in the end.**

**ALSO: The family computer has had... er, security issues (i.e. computer virus), so my parents are trying to make sure I don't go on any "suspicious" sites. Updates might be sporadic for a while, 'til I get my own computer.**


	29. What Have You Done

**29. What Have You Done? (Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo)**

**A/N: I wrote this _between_ the time chapters 93 and 94 came out, honestly.**

Riza Hawkeye never wavers from her duty.

Ever.

Even if that means honoring a promise she never should have made.

Her hands shake slightly as she raises the gun to take aim. She does not want to do this. Anything but this, anything at all, even if "anything" is turning the gun on herself.

"So it's come to this."

Her surprise at Roy acknowledging his fate so calmly makes her jump, and she almost pulls the trigger. She licks her lips, completely cotton-mouthed, and nods. "It has come to this."

"Well?" Roy holds out his hands, shedding his gloves. "I won't stop you. A promise is a promise."

_This __**can't**__ be happening!_

"Why?" she asks, completely broken by what she is about to do. "Why did you do this? Why aren't you fighting back? What brought you to this?"

Roy just smiles sadly.

"Answer me!" Riza demands.

"Or what?" Roy asks quietly. She cannot threaten to shoot him if he does not answer, after all.

It takes every ounce of strength, effort, and willpower Riza has to keep from sinking to her knees. "This can't be true. I _know_ you. You would _never_ have…"

"Don't blame yourself, Riza. It's not your fault."

"You think I care about who started what at this point in the game?" Riza spits, venom imbued in every word. "I want to know what the hell possessed you do this, knowing that I would have to stop you!"

Roy shrugs. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Not good—her voice brakes.

Seeming almost impatient, Roy sigshs. "Just get on with it, Riza."

Every fiber in Riza's body is screaming for her to set the gun down. She does. "No."

Roy's eyebrows fly up. "No? Why?"

"This _isn't_ you, Roy. I don't know why you…" Riza brakes off, unable even to contemplate what Roy has done. "That's beside the point. It seems like you _want_ to leave it all behind. You're not going to. I don't care what I promised. I don't care that this is what you want. You're going to finish what you started."

"I already have," Roy answers evenly.

This is ridiculous, and Riza knows it, but she has to play the game. "Fine. If you can quit, so can I." She unbuttons her military jacket and tosses it to the floor. "I refuse to follow your orders."

Roy is clearly not expecting this. "You're just as stained as I am, then. But if you won't finish it—" He draws his own gun, bringing it up to his temple. "—then I _will."_

_**NO.**_

Riza takes off running. She has a split second and she knows it, but with their close proximity, that is all she needs. She knocks Roy to the ground just as the gun goes off, catching her shoulder. She bites back a yell but does not let Roy up, using her good hand to seize the gun and toss it away.

Her breath coming in quick gasps, Riza winces as each movement of her lungs sends a jolt of pain through her arm. "What will you do now?" she whispers.

Roy is absolutely shocked. "How _could_ you?"

"I had to prove… you had someone left… who believes in you…" Riza breathes, flopping into a sitting position next to Roy.

Shaking his head, Roy begins to tear strips from his shirt for a tourniquet and bandages. "I still don't…"

"We have to get through this. _Together_." Riza is going ashen, but her voice is picking up strength. "Whatever made you think that you could get an out, through _me_, no less…" She bites her lip and tears—from the physical pain or from the pain of the situation, Roy can't tell—squeeze out. "Did you stop to think about what that would do to _me_? I'm not just some girl who will do whatever you tell me without question. I care about you, even if you don't care about yourself... or about me."

"Let's get you to a hospital," Roy orders.

Riza very nearly smiles. "You _do_ care."

Roy nods. "Come on." He helps Riza to her feet, noticing her very light-headed sway. She has lost more blood than he thought. For _him_, no less. "You look pretty bad. Get on my back."

"Whatever happened to shooting you?" Riza mumbles as she finds a comfortable place to rest her head.

"Shooting _you,_" admits Roy, "was _far_ worse."

**A/N: A second chance almost lost this time!**

**I don't know what Roy did, but, as Riza explains, Roy hasn't realized his dream yet, but he's gotten tired of it and has decided to get out of the game one way or another. Riza knows what's going on, and the game's up. Even if what he did was unforgivable, he has to live to make things right.**

**And the present tense—I decided to shake things up a bit this time. This one seemed to me like it would be a bit more intense in the present.**


	30. Jesse's Girl

**30. Jesse's Girl (Rick Springfield)**

**A/N: I know I've done one similar to this in this collection, but I'm gonna go from Havoc's perspective, and this'll probably be a good bit shorter. I also changed the hospital scene quite a bit in terms of dialogue.**

**Also, the song doesn't really match. It's just more to convey how Havoc kind of has to bear the burdens of the whole Royai thing. I hope that makes sense. If you PM me, I might be able to explain it better. I'm not exactly awake right now.**

"Riza!"

Havoc was a little shocked to hear the First Lieutenant's given name, but it wasn't exactly that uncalled for in this situation. He had twitched, too, the back of his neck prickling. Something was very wrong. He heard the gunshots and for a moment, his only thought was, _Roy's gonna have the heads of everyone involved in this if she dies._

Not, of course, that Havoc wouldn't have much the same reaction, but things between himself and Riza were clearly not as intense (let alone the same) as what Riza and Roy had. He sighed.

_Just don't be an idiot, Chief._

He rose to his feet. The flare had gone off. Time to play his part.

* * *

Thank goodness she was alright.

Having a little bit less on his plate than Roy did at the moment, Havoc had time to contemplate how things might've gone. He shivered at the idea, though Al's huge body somewhat blunted the reaction. Al's eyes flitted to him for the tiniest second, then back to the Colonel and Hawkeye.

Havoc winced. This was getting too personal for his tastes. He just wanted to be on a date with Solaris right now! Anywhere except here, where the tension was so thick that even a diamond-coated blade would have a hard time taking a tiny chink out of it.

He was relieved when they finally got out of the car. He could go for the routine taking control of the situation. After all, even if this thing, whatever it was, could survive Roy once, there was absolutely no chance that it would survive another encounter with him.

And Barry was easily dealt with, too. Except for his rather large crush on Riza. He remembered the story about that night and almost smiled. Some things just never got old.

* * *

Splitting up was always where people ran into trouble in movies and books, Havoc knew, but this wasn't your average haunted-house-seeking group. They were beyond prepared.

Really.

Okay… Maybe not.

Oh, shi—

"Solaris?" he barely managed to choke out.

_Notgood,__**really**__notgood,ohpleasethis__**can't**__behappening…_

But Roy had a plan.

Sort of.

Well, the point was, it worked pretty well, if Havoc said so himse—

_**PAIN**_

No… this wasn't happening. Already, his legs had gone numb. How could he have lost so much blood so quickly?

He only faintly heard her footsteps fading away. Even Roy's yells seemed too far away, even though Havoc knew they were inches apart.

For a very long moment, his thoughts flashed again to Riza. She probably had no idea that that… that… well, it was coming for her. And as much as she could protect herself, after what had happened, he wasn't so sure.

_**HOT**_

Roy was closing his wounds, he could tell. It felt horrible, never mind the smell.

_Forget about me—you need to go save Hawkeye! If you lose her…_

Havoc mercifully sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I can't feel my legs."

Roy and Riza had the exact same look on their faces.

"No," Riza whispered, shaking her head.

Roy clenched his jaw. "This is the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?"

Havoc's legs might've been useless, but he could still throw things, and the bowl that had contained his soup from lunch just about knocked a few teeth out of Roy's mouth. "I said 'I can't feel my legs', not, 'I'm completely useless', you bastard."

"Just _stop it,_ you two." Riza had that look, the one that said that if she didn't have to keep it together, she wouldn't.

Roy glared at her, but said no more. He sighed heavily.

_You'd __**better**__ give her a break. She busts her ass for you._

Havoc sighed, as well. "We'll just have to make do." He turned to Riza. "Not that you don't already, but could you do my share of keeping him—" Havoc jerked his head in Roy's direction. "—alive, sane, and on track?"

Riza bit her lip—_If you lose it now, I will, too!—_and nodded. "Of course."

Havoc turned back to glare at Roy. "You'd better keep to."

Roy glared back, but Havoc knew that to be as good a promise as he'd get from an angry Roy.

"Don't waste this, Chief. I still believe, you know."

He thought he saw tears forming in Roy's eyes, but Roy lowered his gaze to his lap too quickly to know for sure. Riza briefly touched Roy's shoulder and walked out under the pretense of duty.

_You'd better be together at the end of this, I swear._

**A/N: My second time in as many years (if not more) writing for Havoc. It didn't really help that I was listening to "Jesus Christ Superstar" while I was writing this. It's easier to write when I'm listening to the song in the title.**

**Also... I meant to post last week, I really did, I SWEAR! However, graduation is drawing closer, so I've got a TON of stuff to do. With any luck, I should get next week's chapter up on time.**


	31. Fast Car

**31. Fast Car (Tracy Chapman)**

**A/N: Before the coup begins… (i.e. After Roy, Riza, Breda, and Fuery meet up.)**

Riza curled up in the small space as best she could, her back against Roy's. Breda and Fuery were on watch and would be back to wake them up in a few hours.

If either of them got any sleep, that was.

In such close quarters, Riza could feel Roy inhaling and exhaling. Neither of them was going to get more than a little bit of rest.

Black Hayate came over to lick Riza's cheek and whine.

"You're really that nervous?" Roy's voice was soft and slightly concerned.

"Are you expecting Hayate to answer, sir?" Riza all but whispered back.

Roy turned over. "He's only nervous when you are."

Riza stayed where she was. "Of course I'm nervous. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Fear keeps you alert. Nothing bad about that." Roy yawned. "Sorry. Just can't fall asleep." He lay down.

From her position, Riza could hear Roy's heartbeat. It matched hers for pace. He was just as nervous as she was. It was comforting and unnerving at the same time.

Hayate now moved up to where Roy's and Riza's heads were resting. Riza reached up to pet her puppy, instinctively pulling away when she felt Roy's hand hit hers. She was jumpy and she knew it, much as she did not want to be. Letting out a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Riza blinked. Where was she?

She felt an arm around her shoulders, and turned to face whoever was invading her space.

It was Roy.

They were sitting in a car on top of a grassy hill overlooking a city. It was rather late at night, and the breeze was pleasant.

It was perfect.

_This isn't right… I don't think…_

* * *

Riza's eyes shot open.

Fuery knelt by her, hand poised over her shoulder. "It's… um… time for your watch, ma'am."

Sitting up, Riza put her hair back up. Her dream still fazed her slightly. A hand appeared in front of her face: Roy's. She took it and allowed herself to be helped to her feet.

Roy allowed them to get just out of earshot before his curiosity got the better of him. "Something you'd like to share?"

"I fell asleep," Riza answered curtly.

"No shame in that." Roy put his hands in his pockets. "But that's not what's bothering you."

Riza didn't speak for a moment. "I had a dream about what might have been. If the army didn't exist, if there had been peace…"

"Couldn't it still exist after all this?" Roy wanted to know.

"I suppose it's possible." A pause, then a sigh. "I _hope_ so."

"Hope's about all we've got to run on at this point, huh?" Roy smiled slightly. "We can make it work, though."

Riza had to smile, too. It was nice to know that even in the toughest of times, there was still something to smile about.

Somehow, she got the feeling that this would be the last time she would be smiling for a while. Chills ran down her back.

As quickly as it had come, the smile left Riza's face.

**A/N: Aw, hang in there, Riza!**

**I ended on an unusually negative note. Weird. Then again, it is the manga, and right before everything just sort of blows up.**

**Well, let me know what you think, as usual! I'm done with school, so I should have a little more time, with any luck. I am, however, preparing to go to university this fall, so no promises, other than that I'll try.**


	32. I'd Come for You

**32. I'd Come for You (Nickelback)**

**A/N: Written for the Royai Day festivities on fullmetal-alchemist(dot)com. Spoilers through chapter 95, after which this takes place.**

What had he done?

Worse, what had he almost done?

Roy's heart rate had not yet returned to normal. He was still on edge. It was over, but beginning anew wasn't possible just yet. What he needed right now was some time.

Across from him, Riza's hand went to her injured shoulder, but her look told him that he was still her main focus.

"I'm sorry." Roy hung his head. "I… I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

"I believe you," Riza said finally, before biting her lip.

How could she be so calm? After the whole scare with Lust, Roy had let loose on Riza, and she had just taken it. While she'd promised to support him, she had also promised to correct him when he was wrong!

"How _could_ you?"

_There_ it was, complete with indignation. Riza was now glaring at him.

"I thought… I was afraid. I didn't want to shoot you—I don't even know that I really could have. _I almost gave up on you._"

If it hadn't happened once, he wouldn't believe it. "I don't blame you."

How many times had she saved him? He'd lost count. For what it was worth, he had saved her a few times, but nowhere near as much as she had him. Riza had taken fall after fall with or even for him, going along with his schemes, no matter how hopeless.

He wished he could take it all back. He'd tried. When he'd given her the chance to run, he'd meant it, maybe even hoped she would for a moment or two. It was his own way of trying to save her.

It wasn't that he wouldn't take a bullet for her, it was just that she would take one for him before he ever got the chance. She'd protected him from God-only-knows-what. Too many times he could've ended up like Maes. Too many times she'd had to step in.

"I should've ordered you to run."

Riza shook her head. "You tried."

"I should've done more for you, then. I should never have let you do all that you've done. This shouldn't be happening."

"Sir—"

Roy held up a hand. "I know that we're in this here and now, and that's what matters at the moment. I just want to let you know that, if it comes down to it, you have to run. There's a better chance of this dream surviving if you do."

Riza shook her head again. "I'm not leaving. This happens, or I die trying. We've come too far for it to end like this." She sighed. "And I'm tired of waiting. Whatever happens, it happens now."

Ed cleared his throat. "I think you're in agreement at this point. We all get it. This goes down now, and you two would… die for each other. I get that. Just… please don't, okay?" As in-control as Ed usually was, what he was saying clearly unnerved him.

"We'll do what we can, Ed," Roy said finally. "No promises except for that."

Crossing his arms, Ed nodded.

Riza carefully pealed off her jacket and pulled the fabric of her shirt away from the gash on her shoulder. Nothing was broken, but the wound still needed attention.

"Ed, would you make a bandage?" A request? The Colonel was just full of surprises today.

Well, there wasn't time to draw a circle, was there? Ed sighed.

"If there was one thing we all learned in Ishbal, it was how to dress wounds." Riza let out a heavy sigh and winced.

"_I want you to burn my back."_

Roy flinched. This was almost too much. Truth be told, if he hadn't come this far, he would be giving up now, but he had to go on.

"_Just… please don't, okay?"_

The look Riza had given Roy as Ed had said that had seemed to say the same thing.

_Only for you. And only if you'd do the same thing for me._

Not that there was any doubt in his mind that she would, if at all possible. Each would do almost anything the other asked. That was the problem.

Hopefully it would never come down to those infinitely difficult choices. If it did, Roy didn't know what he'd do.

"It'll be all right, one way or another," Riza murmured, able to read Roy's moods. "It has to be. We'll _make_ it."

"I thought you were tired."

"That's why it has to be all right in the end." Riza grimaced slightly as Roy tightened the bandage.

Roy shook his head. "I don't follow."

"You never have. Don't start now."

A joke? Now? Roy was able to manage a hint of a smile. "Shall we?" He helped Riza to her feet.

Riza nodded. "Let's."

**A/N: Happy Royai Day!**

**Okay, this was written at several different times, (during classes, to boot) so it jumps around a bit, but I knew what I wanted to do as soon as the "New Beginnings" theme was decided upon.**

**Other than "I'd Come for You", this was also inspired by Nickelback's "Just to Get High" and "If Today Was Your Last Day". Oh! And that song that says "Closing time... Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end". Too lazy to look it up, though! :P**

**Please, let me know what you think!**


	33. Bring Me To Life

**33. Bring Me to Life (Evanescence)**

**A/N: This is very AU, kind of like an X-Men universe. Our "good guys" and "bad guys" (an organization **_**called**_** the State) each have their own base. Mutants are in the minority, but in this particular bit, you won't be seeing any "regular" humans. Mutations/powers will be explained within.**

Riza was feeding Black Hayate when her cell phone rang. She snapped it open. "Havoc?"

"We got a new one coming in!"

Snapping her phone shut, Riza left her apartment and dashed down the stairs to get to the mini-hospital.

She flung open the door and walked over to the man who had called her. "How bad?"

Havoc shrugged as he tucked his wings in. "Lost a bit of blood, some head trauma, and he's got a few burns. We found him just outside the gate."

"Human or mutant?"

Again, Havoc's shoulders went up and down. "No obvious indication. That would be the reason I called you down here."

"I don't like to go fishing around in strangers' heads, Havoc," Riza reminded him testily, walking over to examine the new patient. "Looks like he'll be okay with a bit of treatment." She reached out hesitantly to brush away the man's bangs to touch his forehead.

_He was running… someone in pursuit… a stinging pain in his shoulder… he turned… fire… a blow to the head… darkness._

Riza pulled her hand away. "He's a mutant. On the run. I don't know who was pursuing him, though." She debated for a moment. "I'll try again." She placed her hand on his forehead again.

_**Open up. I want to help you, but I need to know more…**_

* * *

The next thing Riza knew, she was lying on the floor, Havoc crouching over her. "That sounded painful. You screamed, you let go, and you collapsed. You've been out for a few minutes, and you had a really high temperature. Everything okay now?"

"Ungh… He's in pain. He might be coming around." Riza closed her eyes. "And he's scared. No sudden movements. 3… 2…"

The man's eyes shot open. "Where am I?"

"You're safe," Riza told him, propping herself up to look him in the eye. "Can we please treat your injuries? You have my word we won't harm you. We're against the State, too."

Nodding warily, the man relaxed only a little. "What's your name?"

"Riza Hawkeye. This is Jean Havoc. May I ask your name?"

"Roy… Mustang." He looked at her curiously. "Why so polite?"

"I find patients respond better," answered Riza. "You're right to think we're trustworthy." She paused before explaining, "I need to touch someone's skin to first access their thoughts, memories, and feelings, but after that, I can get thoughts and feelings just by being in the same room."

"She can block 'em out, too. Saves her the trouble of knowing every little thing going on in people's heads," Havoc chimed in cheerily.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Well, Roy, let's get you patched up."

* * *

"…and Maes Hughes is my co-leader," Riza finished. "We make joint decisions, but there's a fair bit of democracy, too."

Maes chose that moment to pop in. "So, how ya feelin'?"

"Pretty bad," Roy admitted.

A look of horror crossed Riza's face. "Maes—"

But she was too late. "Well, some pictures of my lovely wife and adorable daughter will have you feeling better in no time! I swear, if you're not already married, you really should consider it. It's the best thing ever for your health! I've been trying to tell _her_ that for years!" He jerked his head in Riza's direction.

"Please, stop it Maes. He needs his rest." Riza was going a bit pink in the cheeks, and was looking like she had a headache coming on.

Maes smiled very enigmatically. "Right. _Rest._ Well, I'll leave these here for you in case you change your mind." He waltzed out whistling some sort of love song.

"Yes, he is this eccentric for the most part. He does have his serious moments, and a good head on his shoulders. Easy to like, most people trust him…" Riza trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't read your thoughts like that."

Roy shrugged. "Nothing that couldn't be read on my face. Doesn't seem like you're trying to pry."

"You'll tell me when you're ready. I don't want to be knocked out again," Riza explained.

Sighing heavily, Roy looked at his hands. "Where to begin…"

Riza smiled slightly. "The beginning's always a good place."

"Very well." Roy sat up straight. "The beginning it is."

**A/N: I don't know if I have enough coherent bits of this for an entire long chapter story, but next week's piece is going to be a later segment of this story.**

**And yes, Maes does have his own power/mutation. He can create physical barriers. _Invisible_ physical barriers. No power/mutation can get through them.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	34. No Way to Say

**34. No Way to Say (Ayumi Hamasaki)**

**A/N: This takes place a few weeks after last chapter. Roy has recovered, and he, Riza, Maes, and Havoc are out scouting to see if they've been found out. They meet up with and elite group from the State—the Homunculi!—and engage them in battle. Maes is caught and, with his abilities, has thrown up a shield so that the two groups cannot interact.**

**Also, you get a bit of a fluff warning for this. I think I compromised the characters somewhat. They'll be back to normal when I get back to stuff that isn't this universe next chapter, I promise!**

"Maes! No!" Riza pounded her fist against the invisible barrier. "You can't do this!"

Havoc's wings unfurled. "I'll get him." He flew up a few yards, then hit something. "A bubble!"

The Homunculi stood in a half circle, and Maes was easily visible to Roy, Riza, and Havoc. Envy raised a gun.

"Fight back, Maes! Fight back!" Riza screamed.

Roy felt powerless to watch this happen. But what could he do? Those barriers resisted everything. He'd already tried his fire with no luck.

"Maes!" Riza was fighting back tears.

Raising his head, Maes did his best to smile bravely.

"Good _bye_?" Riza whispered, horrified. "Maes, no! Let me see through your eyes—maybe there's a weakness!" Riza focused on her co-leader's eyes, though tears started to fall in earnest.

Trying to break the contact, Maes shook his head, but Roy could see that Riza was doing what she could.

Envy looked up on the hill and grinned horribly.

Then he pulled the trigger.

Riza collapsed. The barrier disappeared.

Roy's mind kicked into high gear. What he had just witnessed was shocking, but they had to get out of there, and fast. The gap between them and the Homunculi was quickly being closed. He grabbed Riza and hoisted her onto his back.

"Havoc, we need to go. _Now._ We have no choice. We'll come back for him later, I _promise,_ but we'll meet the same fate as him if we stay!" Roy sent up a wall of flames to disguise their escape path and began to run, Havoc only half-heartedly flapping beside him.

* * *

The whole compound was in a state of shock. One of their own—a leader, no less—murdered in cold blood. And yet, those who were with him couldn't be blamed. The moment he had been caught, his life had been in the Homunculi's hands.

It was a good thing Riza could block out the thoughts of others, Roy was reminded. He could only imagine what she must be going through. She had been in Maes's head when he'd…

"And it was like nothing else. I shouldn't have, but if there was some way… I feel responsible," Riza said from Roy's door.

"You shouldn't be doing that right now. It's not healthy," Roy told her.

Riza entered the room. "I'm stepping down. As leader, I should've done more."

"As leader, you have to help everyone move on. You can't dwell on the past unless it helps create a future."

"_You_ should step up. You're not so involved."

Roy looked angry. _So __**that's**__ why she's here._ "Only because I'm new. If I'd been around as long as you have… You'd be turning your back on everything you stand for. I won't let you do that, no matter what kind of leader I'd make. I'll step up _if_ they let me and _if_ you agree to keep your position unless you are voted truly unfit for the position."

Riza glared right back, but not for long. Her face morphed into the expression of pure grief. "I _am_ unfit. I'm a failure."

Roy pulled her against him. "You're not. You can't save everyone all the time. I know that if you could have prevented this, you would have. Maes would have, too. But some things you just can't change. It's hard, but you have to learn to live with yourself, no matter what."

To this, Riza had nothing to say. She just stood where she was. Here, in private, she could fall apart, wishing that none of this had happened, that she had never discovered her power, but she kept coming back to Roy's words. Strange how, despite their harshness, they helped.

"Time to go remember a great man," Roy informed her.

"And to pledge to carry on what he started, the way he would have done so," Riza sighed.

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't happy. But it was all that could be done at the moment to move past Maes's murder.

That would just have to do.

**A/N: This was really hard to write. I had to stop several times just because it was getting hard to keep watching this scene over in my head. It also feels a bit rushed, but I'm trying to tell the parts of the story that I want to tell. If I find a better way to do so, I will come back later and break this up as I see fit.**

**Also, it was mentioned in a review that Riza's ability is reminiscent of Noah's from the FMA movie. This is completely unintentional, but I thank you all for putting up with it, and for honestly letting me know when something's weird. I like to know these things. :)**

**Let me know what you think of this!**


	35. Mirror Mirror

**35. Mirror Mirror (M2M)**

Roy walked into the office, saw the stack of paper on his desk, and nearly turned around and walked right back out the door. He suppressed a sigh and went to sit down. _The sooner I get done with this, the better, I guess…_

He had just picked up his pen and started to review the first report when the door opened. Riza walked in. She looked faintly nostalgic, a bit happy, and slightly sympathetic when she saw the amount of work that Roy had to do. Something was different, but Roy couldn't put his finger on what.

"Good morning, Sir."

Roy's eyes went back to his paper. "Morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Not necessarily a good one, but morning none the less."

Riza's smile widened a little bit and she sat down at her desk, looking at her own (much smaller) stack of work. "At least you're starting early."

"I may have learned a thing or two from you about responsibility."

"Could've fooled me," Havoc chimed in as he entered. "Morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He eyed the stack of paper on Roy's desk. "Gee, Chief, I hope you finish that before the party this afternoon."

Roy looked up immediately. "Party? What for?"

Havoc and Riza traded glances. "For Hawkeye's going-away," Havoc said in a tone that indicated Roy should know this.

"Going away? Wait—you're leaving?" Roy looked at Riza, shocked. "What's going on here that I don't know about?"

Now Havoc and Riza looked very concerned. Havoc answered again. "Hawkeye's engaged to be married, Chief. She's been engaged for the last few months. She told us right away that she'd be leaving, at least for a while. And we just talked about the party yesterday. You hit your head or something?"

Roy shook his head. "No, I didn't. This is all very funny. I didn't think you'd be able to play this big a joke on me and keep a straight face. Congratulations, Havoc."

Riza spoke up this time. "Sir, I really am leaving."

"But you're not engaged!" protested a very confused, slightly frantic, and (though he'd never admit it) fully desperate Roy.

Riza held up her left hand. A simple band glinted in the morning sun. "You complimented me on this the first day I wore it, Sir. We were all there."

_Fine. They're not getting me __**that**__ easily. I'll catch them with a few more questions._ "So, who is the guy, anyway?"

"His name Jacob Whellen. He lives here in Central, and is a respectable businessman. He wants a family, so he'll be taking some time off, and, naturally, so will I." Riza let the idea hang for a moment before continuing, "We met at the park, when I was out with Hayate. He's a very nice man, Sir. You've met him before."

"This is getting ridiculous," Roy told her. "You didn't meet him at the park, _I've_ certainly never met the man, and you're not engaged to him, because _he doesn't exist_! This joke has gone far enough, and I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I'd like for it to stop. _Now._"

A knock sounded at the door, and a man in a suit entered. "Is this a bad time? You sounded angry, Colonel Mustang."

Roy crossed his arms. "You are…?"

"Jacob Whellen." Jacob looked confused. "Are you all right, Colonel? We just talked a few weeks ago."

Looking at the man's hands, Roy could see that there was a band on Jacob's left hand identical to the plain one on Riza's. "You obviously went to a lot of trouble to pull this off, and it was a good show, but it stops here and now."

Riza was now looking incredibly hurt. "This isn't a joke, Sir. I don't know what's causing you to treat it that way, especially since you've been respectful of my choices thus far in life. But it's my life, and I will live it how I want to. Even the military can't stop me from doing that." She went to the door, Jacob following. "I'm leaving now, Sir. You're still welcome to come to the party this evening, but only if you're going to stop this nonsense."

"You can't leave," Roy blurted, searching for any reason. "You…your paperwork isn't done."

Havoc went over and picked up the pile. "I'll do it, Chief."

"Good bye, Sir." Riza and Jacob left.

Roy sank into his chair, feeling like he had just been beaten mercilessly. It wasn't a joke. She was really going. What had happened that he couldn't remember this?

"She _can't_ be," he murmured to himself. "She'd never." _That's not how this was supposed to happen—we were supposed to make it to the top. She promised she'd help! I don't want to get in the way of her living her own life, but I thought maybe… How could I have read things wrong all this time? Something's going on._

Roy got up and started out the door without another word.

* * *

"Sir? Sir…" It was definitely Riza's voice, but where was it coming from?

"Colonel Mustang, wake up!" Now she sounded impatient.

_Wake up? But I'm not—_

Roy's head shot up off his arms. His eyes snapped open. "What? What's going…" He looked across the desk. Riza looked a bit irritated, and Roy checked her hands to be sure that there was no ring.

There wasn't. A relieved smile involuntarily graced Roy's lips.

"Sir, what is so funny? Are you coming down with something?" She sounded very worried.

Roy shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Opening his mouth, Roy thought the better of it and shut it to think for a moment. In response to her questioning look, he said, "It's nothing. Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're here?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Never mind. Just… consider it said."

**A/N: Not my best writing, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I wrote down the idea about a day before I wrote the actual piece because I was at a friend's house and we were quite busy just hanging out and having fun.**

**The idea actually came from several parts of Alanis Morrisette's "Ironic": First, from the chorus, _It's like rain/on your wedding day_ and then from the last verse, _It's meeting the man of my dreams/And then meeting his beautiful wife_. Oh, and how could I forget the bridge: _Life has a funny way/of sneaking up on you/when you think everything's okay and everything's going right/Life has a funny way/of helping you out when everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face... _If you're in Maes's corner, _It's the good advice/that you just didn't take/and who would've thought/it figures_**

**As always, leave a few words so I know what to do to make it better!**


	36. In the Shadows

**36. In the Shadows (The Rasmus)**

**A/N: I was actually watching an Akira/Takumi (Mai HiME) amv to this song, and I just kind of went "Royai!" Spoilers through chapter 95.**

It would be creepy to admit the truth, but he watched her.

See? Told you it was creepy.

He wasn't a stalker, wasn't obsessed with her, per se. The obsession was more making sure that she was okay, that she wasn't going to disappear because of something stupid he'd said or done.

The quest to get to the top was never-ending and perilous. Maes's murder had been a reminder of that in the worst way. He'd be damned if he lost her, too.

He wasn't sure if it was true, but he had the feeling she was watching him for the same reasons. They had to be there for each other, after all; the littlest thing being off was usually the first and only sign of anything being wrong.

When she was finally taken from his sight by one more observant (and in the know) than himself, the world seemed to shift off-kilter. It wasn't right, not being able to tell just by the way that she entered whether the day was going to be good or bad.

He wasn't going to rest until they were safe again, that much he knew.

There was plenty to do, too. Endless amounts of information were always pouring in, and from some of the least-expected sources, to an outsider, anyway. Chris's establishment had always been something of a gathering place for valuable information of relatively good reliability. Military records were a bit more obvious, but it was more often what wasn't in them that was of interest.

But the most off-the-wall informant that, really, when it came down to it, he actually should have seen coming was the flower lady.

That information, important though it was, had cost him dearly. Not only was he out of money, but the minute he knew something was wrong, even though it was by the tiniest of sighs, he had lost a bit of confidence. He hadn't been able to protect her, after all, and now something had happened, and he got the feeling he wouldn't know what until it was too late.

He considered going over and demanding an explanation or devising a way of passing a message that didn't involve flowers, but gut instinct told him that things were too risky for even the most clandestine of communications. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to take care of himself; it was that he knew things were too far out of his hands to do anything.

Those bastards knew just where to hit to cause him the greatest pain possible. He despised being useless, loathed it, hated it. And nothing vexed him more than really knowing that he couldn't do anything but watch and not do anything remotely suspicious for the time being. She would die for him, he knew that, and even though they probably needed her alive, he didn't want to watch her suffer at all, as he knew he would be made to do.

No, he had to bide his time, plan things slowly, spread the word, and not get caught doing any of it.

For what it was worth, Havoc was a veritable fountain of information. Roy knew that there was probably suspicion, but considering the state Havoc was in, not to mention just how obvious that would actually be, Roy figured it was one of the safest ways to go for the most reliable information.

Riza's information about Selim had been invaluable in its own right, and had explained a lot. Not only that, but Roy had been able to take a closer look at her. There was, perhaps, a shadow of a bruise on her neck, a cut on her cheek mostly concealed by light makeup, and another cut on her hand she hadn't bothered to cover up at all. They could just be simple moving injuries, to be sure, but Roy knew better, and Riza had never been clumsy.

After the attack on Bradley's—Wrath's—train, he couldn't wait to meet up with her. After those warning injuries, who knew what else might have been done to her?

But no, she was there, and in one piece. Still, he had to be sure. He just kept quietly observing. She really did seem to be as well as she could, given the circumstances.

She was watching him, too, and more intensely than ever when it came to fighting Envy. But even through his rage, he was actually hyper-aware of her, and in the end, that was probably what saved him, not that he'd ever tell.

Then again, with the way they both watched each other, he'd never need to.

**A/N: Not sure what to think about this one. I think it's okay. It skips around a bit, definitely, and is pretty vague at some points, but I might have designed it that way. Who knows? (I don't, and I wrote it!)**

**The lines that struck me the hardest from this song were "They say/They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe/But I/I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave". Just in case you care.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	37. Cat and Mouse

**37. Cat and Mouse (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**A/N: Inspired by another Mai HiME amv. Please listen to the song on this one. It's depressing, but it makes the title a lot less confusing. Takes place post-chapter 95 of the manga. I also make a reference to chapter 32 of this collection. Nothing huge, but it's not a quote from the manga. Just know that.**

"Free? No such thing, Roy-boy!" Madam Christmas had chided when Roy was younger and had wanted something—he couldn't even remember what—without paying for it. "No matter what, it'll cost you. Money, good feelings, whatever it is, you'll pay for it one way or another."

His want for a better life certainly had cost him, more than he'd ever dreamed. It had cost him his best friend, the luxury of having loyal subordinates, his peace of mind… any lesser man surely would have broken by now, and even then, Roy wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't.

They'd all said that they would die for him. One had, and two others nearly had. Roy himself had nearly perished at the hands of those he fought. By some fluke, he was alive.

He was careful of what he did, trying to avoid anything more costly than an information date. He thanked his lucky stars that none of the girls—or worse: Chris herself—had been suspected. They were family to him.

"I meant what I said," Riza murmured, bringing him back to reality. The sleeve of her shirt had been removed, and Roy was bandaging it carefully. "Every word."

"I know," Roy told her through gritted teeth. "I'm just angry at myself for forcing you to say such things."

"If I hadn't said them, you wouldn't be here. Don't deny it." Riza winced slightly as the bandage was tied off. "I had a choice. I always have. I've just chosen to stay with you and do whatever is necessary."

"_You'd… die for each other. Just… please don't._ Kid's too damn sharp," Roy muttered. "I don't want anyone to die for me, and I never have."

Riza looked like she might very well slap him silly. "Do not, I repeat, _do not_ start that again. I know you're tired and frustrated, I know you're beating yourself up, and I know you wish you had been able to change things. You're just one man, Roy. You need help as much as any of the rest of us. Don't go forgetting that now, or this will all be for nothing. You'll become like them, and if that happens…" Riza trailed off, giving him a glare that rivaled his.

Roy really hated the truth sometimes. He hated reality more often. But that was why he was doing this. He wanted things to be better for those most in need, even if it eventually meant destroying himself.

"Oh _no_," Riza sighed, and Roy realized he'd been speaking allowed. "We only ever wanted to be happy—is that so wrong?"

"No," Roy said shortly. "It can't be. Despite everything, there have been moments along the way where it's been worth it. Even now, just being alive is worth it. It just takes a while to notice. Took me this long, after all, didn't it?"

"And here I was worried it would take you longer."

Roy almost couldn't tell if she was serious or not. He had to be sure. "Truce?"

"If you feel it's necessary," Riza compromised.

That was when Roy noticed that Riza looked very unsteady. How much blood had she lost? And all the adrenaline had probably worn off by now. It was amazing she'd stuck with it for this long.

Even though she was sitting on the ground, Riza lurched to one side. Ed whipped around, concerned. "Is she—?"

"I don't know," Roy answered. "But if I believed, I'd start praying right about now." He turned back to Riza. "Riza? Come on, is it just the adrenaline wearing off?"

"I hope so," she croaked, not opening her eyes.

"How much blood did you lose?"

This time, he just got a shrug.

Roy removed his jacket and made a quick pillow for Riza to lie back on. "Please make it."

Riza didn't open her eyes, but nodded, visibly clinging to whatever consciousness she had left. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

_It's always darkest just before it goes pitch black,_ Roy thought. "You said you'd die for me."

"I don't intend to… just yet," was the reply.

It assured Roy, but at the same time, he could feel his heart slowly breaking, as if hoping wasn't worth it.

"I didn't give up on you…" Riza whispered as fiercely as she could. "Don't you _dare_ give up on me now."

Roy shook his head, then remembered that Riza's eyes were closed. "Never."

But now, when Riza couldn't see him, Roy put his head in his hands and cried.

**A/N: Poor Roy… this is just not his day. And yes, he is crying. This is because Riza knows that he's in a fragile state right now, and even though she's worse off than him physically, she's still telling him not to lose hope. How worthless would you feel if that were the case? Yeah, thought so. ;) **

**Riza's going to be fine, by the way. She's just running on empty. The woman needs to rest and recuperate.**

**Anyway, this particular chapter is a bit mood-swingy, but I tried to make it work, and I'm going to leave it as such unless some really spectacular change makes itself known to me.**

**I'll try to write some happier stuff for next time—things have gotten entirely too depressing here!**

**Please, drop me a review!**


	38. Better Days

**38. Better Days (Goo Goo Dolls)**

**A/N: It's not Christmas, you say? Too bad! I've been writing a ton of depressing stuff lately, and just needed something to lighten the mood. (Plus, I'm in the middle of a heat wave. Snow sounds REALLY awesome right now.) You can come back and read this on December 25th if you're so inclined. 'Til then, enjoy! This is pre-Maes's death, by the way.**

**WARNING: Contains much (chaste!) flirting. Is most likely a bit OOC. I had entirely too much fun with this one!**

It wasn't that Roy didn't like Winter Solstice—he did! The world just seemed a little brighter, a little more filled with laughter. It was that this was how it should be all the time, and that it wasn't.

Still, he had a hard time focusing on that with the antics of his subordinates. There was something to be said for Havoc being turned down for a cup of eggnog by a record number of women this year. Riza was the only one who'd agreed, but had immediately added that if she so much as suspected her cup was spiked, there would be injury. Havoc wouldn't do that to her, but it did keep him in line with any other girl he had a chance with.

The mistletoe in the center of the room was avoided at all costs. Nobody was quite sure how it had gotten there, possibly with the exception of Maes, who didn't seem surprised by its presence. Ed had actually been caught off-guard when, while giving a report, he found himself next to Riza, who had a high-priority paper needing only Roy's signature. The poor boy had turned red and shot out of the room mid-sentence before Riza had gotten the chance to tell him that they were not observing that particular tradition, Armstrong and—who else?—Maes being the only two exceptions. Roy had been given a bone-crunching hug by Armstrong ("This method of showing affection has been passed down the Armstrong line for _generations!_"), and Maes had winked conspiratorially at Roy before kissing an unsuspecting Riza on the cheek.

Small gifts of chocolate and trinkets were passed around, and anybody who was late had to bring hot chocolate the next day, _or else_.

Madam Christmas had invited them all to her place a week prior to Solstice for a private party. Roy had been concerned that his cover would be blown, but the woman simply played it off as a seasonal act of good will towards her favorite customer.

* * *

So, when the day came, everyone was there. It was a cozy party, and everyone was happy. Maes and Gracia had gotten a sitter for Elysia, Winry had managed to come in from Risembool, and even Rebecca had snagged an invite.

The snow was falling softly, as it was apt to do that time of year. Roy had to duck outside to get away for a moment and just enjoy it. A few moments later, Riza joined him with Black Hayate.

"I couldn't find anyone to watch him," she said by way of apology.

Roy smiled and bent to scratch the dog's ears. "I don't mind. I do love dogs, after all."

Riza grinned. "And to think we considered you a suitable owner."

Laughing, Roy straightened up. "You care for him better than any of us ever could. It shows."

"Thank you." It was hard to tell in the dim light whether Riza was flushing from the cold or from embarrassment.

"Shall we go back in?" Roy started for the door.

Riza shook her head. "Hayate's not finished," she reminded him.

Roy returned to her side. "I'll stay out here with you, then."

"You really don't have to do that."

With a half-shrug and a lady-killer smile, Roy simply said, "I know."

Turning to look at Roy, Riza couldn't keep the half-smile off her face. "Don't think I'm unaware that you're flirting with me."

"I don't think that at all!" Roy's smile turned into a smirk. "Don't think I'm unaware that you're flirting back, and enjoying it."

"Only for tonight," Riza half-sighed, sounding a bit wistful. "Any other time, and this would be dangerous."

"Flirting with you is always dangerous," Roy muttered.

Riza laughed. "You're really something, Roy."

"I would say that it's the spirit of the season, but I think we both know that's a lie." Roy put his arm around her. "We're among friends. I think we could oblige them, and ourselves, just this once."

"We are _not_ going to 'accidentally' meet under the mistletoe, Roy," insisted Riza.

Roy's smirk took on a rather devious aspect. "What about on purpose?"

Riza shook her head. "You need something left to fight for, and I won't have anyone thinking either that I'm easy, or that I've finally lost it."

The smirk softened into a smile. "And you say _I'm_ something. _You_, Riza, are _entirely_ something else." Roy kissed Riza's cheek. "And I respect that."

"Thank you." Riza kissed Roy's cheek in return. Hayate nudged her leg, drawing her attention. She turned back to Roy. "_Now_ we can go back in."

It was Roy's turn to sigh. "Just when I thought you might finally succumb to my charms for once and for all." He held the door open.

As Riza walked by, she smiled coyly and said so that only Roy could hear, "Only in your dreams."

**A/N: Oh, I had fun with that! Trying to come up with the entire flirting scene was a bit challenging at times, but I hope it turned out okay in the end. Was it terribly OOC?**

**Let me know!**


	39. Coronel

**39. Coronel (La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

**A/N: Takes place during Ishbal.**

If the days were too chaotic, the nights were too still.

Most of the soldiers were asleep, but two, neither very long out of childhood, sat by a dying fire.

"This is pointless," Roy said suddenly as Riza tried to shush him. "Nobody's around to hear except you, and you know it's true. I didn't join the military so I could wage war; I joined to create peace."

"I don't like it either," Riza said quickly. "They don't deserve to be hunted like animals because of the color of their skin and eyes. They're just people, trying to survive like the rest of us. If I didn't know better…" She stopped to look around, then whispered so that Roy could barely hear, "It's too coincidental to be true. I wonder if the military started this war on purpose, but… _why?"_

The only thing that caught Roy by surprise was that Riza was suggesting such a thing when she so often played by the book. He sighed. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Riza pulled her knees to her chest, looking younger than she already was. "I _hate_ this. I hate killing—no, _murdering_— people who don't deserve it. I hate not being able to question it without being labeled a traitor. _I hate this war._" Though she was still whispering, her voice broke at the end, and tears began to well.

Roy scooted closer and put his arm around her. "This is the worst. The only thing anybody wants is for us to win. They don't care about how many lives it costs—how many widows and fatherless children are left behind, how many grieving families are torn apart. That's why I'm here, though. I don't want to have to send a KIA notice to another family. I don't want to see another innocent life taken. I want war to cease to exist, to just be a horrible nightmare."

Sighing, Riza reminded him, "But it won't be for us. It'll be a horrible _reality._ And we know all too well what happens to people who don't think it could happen to them."

"Not to mention they'd think I was a crazy old loon just lecturing." Roy looked angry. "It has no effect on people until they know just how bad it is. As much as I never want to see another war again, some people could do with a good dose of reality."

"Some nights, I feel something or hear something specific to someone who died recently." Riza looked like she might be sick. "They never got a chance to say good bye, and I drive myself crazy wondering how that must have tormented them in their last moments. I know it's not helpful at all, but…" She trailed off, not wanting to try to give an excuse.

"But war does that to a person, as only those who've been there can understand. I don't want to say it'll just fade with time, but I hope it does. You never wanted this for yourself. Let the ghosts of the past go haunt someone else." Roy tightened his grip around Riza's shoulders. "You've learned your lesson and then some."

Riza pushed Roy's hand away and stood. "I should go back. Rebecca waits up for me now. She's worried that I might go do something to myself. I just don't know who I can trust with backing you."

Roy shrugged. "That's your call." They were both silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Riza." Roy pulled the younger woman close and buried his head in her shoulder, feeling torn and yet somehow very right as she gripped the back of his jacket. Here, when there was nobody watching, they could fall apart for a moment and just mourn what things had come to.

Riza pulled away first. "Really… I have… to go…" she gasped, wiping her eyes. "Rebecca will… at least make sure… I'm okay."

Roy nodded and went back to his tent, where Maes waited up for him. The older man looked at him sympathetically. "I was about to come and get you, but I saw… It's okay, Roy. I know that you understand each other. I'm worried for you, too, but I'm glad you can really bare your soul to someone else."

Mumbling something distinctly incoherent, Roy lay down on his cot.

Maes was a bit annoyed. _I try to help, and this is the thanks I get._ "I'm with you, too, Roy. You've got to realize that. I really think you'll make it. Nothing will ever be worth the cost of lives lost here. Nobody will be able to tell us why. But you're going to try to repair it in any way you can, and that's what counts. You've got me, Roy. And you've got her."

There was silence for a moment, then a rustle as Roy turned to face Maes.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Aaaaannnnnnddd… we're back to the depression. It was hard for me not to cry as I translated the lyrics. The song pretty much follows the story, but PM me if you don't understand Spanish and want my slap-dash translation so that you can understand better.**

**This didn't turn out as well as I'd intended, and I'll probably come back to edit it later, but I liked the idea.**


	40. I Hate That I Love You

**40. I Hate That I Love You (Rihanna ft. Ne-yo)**

**A/N: 40 chapters, over 100 reviews, and over 9000 hits! You all have made me very happy! Thank you! Now for this story, which takes place in Ishbal, yet again.**

She hadn't changed much, physically, at least. Maybe her hair was shorter. Maybe a little longer. She might have filled out a little more. He didn't know. He didn't really care.

He was far more focused on her emotions, or lack thereof. Poor girl. No, he shouldn't think like that. That shifted the blame from him.

_What have I done?_ She'd never have had to suffer like this if not for his selfishness. He hadn't dreamed that the secret would cost him even a tiny fraction of this.

Maes noticed his friend's contemplative mood. Moving to stand next to Roy, he said, "You love her."

Roy whipped around, looking more than a little angry.

"It's a simple observation, Roy. Nothing wrong with it."

"_You_ would say that, Maes."

"Don't make this about _me,_ Roy. What's the problem?"

Roy looked at his hands. "She trusted me. She trusted me with a secret that could harm others, and I betrayed her trust, but she still stands by me!"

Maes sighed. "At least you admit that you're the problem." As Roy glared at him, he reasoned, "What? I can't change what you've done, Roy, and you can't, either. Maybe it's a good thing that she still trusts you."

He was forced to step back as Roy stood up to advance on him. "_That_ is the problem! What if I hurt _her_ next time?"

"You think things need to be perfect? You've got two-way trust—you're almost there, Roy. You just need to learn to trust yourself to make the best choice at the time."

"Which is exactly why I'm distancing myself." Roy turned to walk away, only to have Maes's half-full canteen hit the back of his head. "_Ow! _Maes, what the hell was _that_ for?"

"Wait a week and tell me if that knocked any sense into you," Maes said coldly. "If not, I'll know to hit you with something harder next time."

"For a friend, you're a real pain in the ass!" Roy yelled.

"Takes one to know one!" Maes retorted.

That did it. Friend or not, Roy took a swing at Maes, who dodged and returned the blow before hauling Roy up by the collar.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Roy," he hissed, "but if you're going to let loose, then so am I." He pushed Roy away. "I advise against it."

Roy sat there in the dirt for a moment, glaring up and looking like a sullen child.

"Now." Maes held out his hand. "Wanna change? I guarantee that doing something is better than doing nothing."

Grudgingly, but perhaps a bit sheepishly, Roy reached out. "All right."

Maes smiled and shook his head. "You'll get it yet, Roy."

**A/N: Good Lord, Roy gets hit a lot in my stories! He gets cracked across the face by Havoc in "Comatose"… and just sort of generally manages to get himself injured when he's being stubborn. Is this fan abuse? I think I had Lion King on the brain when I wrote this, if it's any excuse.**

**Anyway, Maes kind of forces a second chance onto Roy, here, but we all know he'll take it, and keep on taking them until he does something right.**

**Next time, it'll be the companion to this, with Riza and Rebecca!**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but if you have any second chance sort of songs you'd like to see a fic for, let me know in a review or PM, and I'll see what I can do!**


	41. My Life Would Suck Without You

**41. My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson)**

**A/N: Was Rebecca even in Ishbal? If not, please suspend your disbelief for the duration of this oneshot.**

Riza looked up as Rebecca ducked into their tent.

"That Major… Mustang, was it? He's fighting his friend out there." Rebecca poked her head out. "And losing, it looks like."

Shaking her head, Riza sighed. "I…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"If he wasn't such a stubborn ass, he'd make an excellent leader."

Riza was so caught off guard by Rebecca's rather accurate assessment that she let out a surprised cough. When Rebecca looked at her, she had to admit that she agreed.

Rebecca almost smiled. "Well, who'd've thought? He must've rubbed off on you while he studied with your dad."

It was all Riza could do not to blush. Roy definitely had something charismatic and trustworthy about him, but Rebecca was almost certainly implying something more. "Young and idealistic. I can relate."

The smile dropped off Rebecca's face as she went over to hug her friend. "Fat lot of good that did you. You were better off at home, waiting for him."

"Rebecca!" protested Riza.

"He doesn't want you to be here, you know," Rebecca continued. "He blames himself for dragging you into this hellhole, as well he should."

"It was my choice!" Riza interjected again.

"But don't you ever regret it?" Rebecca wanted to know.

Riza was stunned into silence for a moment. "I-I can't," she faltered. "I really believe that things need to change, and that they can if someone stands up for it."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Young and idealistic, like _you_ said. It rubbed off on you, like _I_ said."

"_No._" Riza surprised even herself with the sharp response. "If he hadn't come to study with my father, I wouldn't be here, but that wouldn't change my views. I would have thought that regardless of his presence in my life."

Looking a bit rueful, Rebecca nodded. "I believe you. I know where you're coming from. It's either that, or sheer enjoyment, and since you would never enjoy this, well… I wouldn't blame you if it really was him, but you have no reason to lie to me, so I believe you."

"It is him," Riza clarified, "just… not for the reasons you think…"

Though she stopped talking, something seemed to hang in the air.

"At least, mostly not," Rebecca supplied, taking Riza's silence as ascent. "It's not unusual to feel like this, Riza, and you and I both know it. I've seen enough to know that he cares as much for you as you do for him, and in the same ways. You couldn't have _picked_ a worse environment for it, but you're strong, the both of you. Whatever it is, you'll make it through, and whatever it is between you two will remain intact. It's nobody's place to judge how or what you feel, anyway."

Riza looked down, trying not to fall apart. "It just seems so _hopeless_ sometimes, and I don't want to go on, but I know I have to. He needs someone he can depend on."

Rebecca hugged Riza again. "And you need someone who can support you. No matter how that man denies it, he cares for you, and you can go to him. He'll come to you, too. You two understand each other, and there's power in that. But if he's going to keep on being a stubborn ass, I'll be here for you, too. Always."

"Thanks, Rebecca." Riza smiled as best she could. "I'm just worn out from all this."

"Me too, kid," Rebecca sighed. "But the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can kick his ass for dragging you into this. Then he's yours. But for the moment, get some sleep." She looked over. Riza was already drifting off. Rebecca smiled for a moment, then frowned.

"Mustang, if you don't make it through this, you'll answer to me, and I won't be nearly as forgiving as Riza or your friend. Make it worth our while, _or else_."

**A/N: Okay, just to clarify, I was totally aiming for the essence of the lines, "Being with you/Is so dysfunctional/I really shouldn't miss you/But I can't let you go". Kind of the same idea as last time, only it's more Riza trying to convince herself than Rebecca trying to convince her.**

**And Rebecca's a bit menacing at the end, there. I did not expect that. It just sort of happened.**

**Please give suggestions, criticism, whatever comes to mind!**


	42. Chemicals React

**42. Chemicals React (Aly & AJ)**

**A/N: Now we're at the reception for the wedding of Maes and Gracia. A little bit lighter this time. YAY!**

Roy leaned against the wall, eyes darting around the room. Weddings always made him a bit nervous. He didn't know why; they just did. This was his best friend's wedding, though! Shouldn't he be just a little more cheery?

He turned immediately to the sound of heels approaching. With a sigh, he realized it was just Riza. Though he should have been relieved to see a more familiar face, his stomach lurched, not entirely unpleasantly. "You look beautiful. Did I tell you that already?"

Riza gave him a small smile that changed into a frown when she saw his face. "Yes. You're repeating yourself and babbling. Why are you nervous?"

Roy groaned. "I don't know! It's driving me crazy, trying to figure it out."

"Are you jealous?"

Wow. _That_ came out of left field, especially as it was Riza asking. "Why would I be nervous if I was jealous?"

"You want to find someone, but you don't want to mess it up." Typical Riza: getting to the root of the matter quickly and without fuss.

"Could be." Roy heaved a sigh. "What would you say to a dance or two?"

Riza shrugged. "Why not?"

The pair made their way to the floor and began to dance. They were by no means the best on the floor, but it wasn't as if either of them hadn't danced before. Chris had made sure Roy had learned, and Riza… well, Roy didn't know how, when or where she had picked it up, but she had, and he was thankful for it. It meant he didn't have to concentrate so much on leading.

"Riza, I—" Roy started.

"Is something—" Riza stopped as soon as the words started coming.

This was wonderful in a horrible sort of way. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, speechless and more than a little uncomfortable. What was this, anyway? It was wrong and right at the same time. Two hearts skipped the same beat, and for a moment, things shifted a little off-course.

As if on cue, a new song started and they looked away, wondering what on earth had just happened.

Riza looked back to her partner. "You were saying?"

Roy shook his head. "It wasn't… I don't know, it was just… What were _you_ going to say?"

"It's not just the wedding that's bothering you, is it?" Riza asked.

Roy searched for some sort of answer. "It's us. I don't get it, but something about all this is throwing me off completely. I can't think straight or anything, and I'm beginning to wonder if something's wrong with me."

Riza was silent for a moment after that, turning a light-but-definite shade of pink. "So it's not just me," she murmured.

It was Roy's turn to hide a blush. He let out a shaky laugh. "What a shock, huh?"

The corners of Riza's mouth quirked upward. "I would say that you have no idea, but considering we're thinking roughly the same thing…" She looked up at Roy before shaking her head. "I haven't felt this out of my element since the day I met you, and that was for mostly different reasons."

They were both smiling now. It was a step in the right direction, Roy thought. "It's not just you, if that's any help. Kind of scary, though."

A few moments passed before either of them spoke again. This time, Roy was the first to say something. "I guess that explains pretty much everything."

"I really feel more enlightened after that," Riza teased, still a little breathless.

Roy noticed. "Would you like to go outside for a moment? I don't think the dance floor is the best place to continue this conversation."

Riza nodded.

* * *

"I want to ask what happens now, but I suppose it's pointless," Riza said as they leaned against a railing.

"We just keep on doing what we've been doing, I guess," Roy suggested, a bit downtrodden to realize what that meant. "I won't forget this, though."

Riza shook her head. "Neither will I." She pushed herself up off the railing. "We should go back in."

They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes again.

"You look beautiful tonight, Riza."

"You look handsome tonight, Roy."

Again, they smiled.

Somehow, it seemed like everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Whoa. Weird. I liked where this was going when I thought of it, I really did. I think I might have put a bit too much of myself into this, though.**

**In an earlier chapter, I emphasized the "Oh crap, I'm in love" realization. This is kind of like that, but with an "Okay, what now?" tacked on. Didn't really get anywhere with that, but I think it's best to just continue as best one can, of course making changes to suit the romance. *is a true romantic***

**Well, as always, feel free to tell me what should stay and what should go. I love to hear from you!**


	43. Light Up the Sky

**43. Light Up the Sky (Yellowcard)**

**A/N: Takes place in the same universe (even along the same timeline, I suppose) as Chapter 19 of this collection.**

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground if you're not careful," Havoc chided as he watched Roy pace.

"I'm nervous. What would you rather have me do?" was the reply.

"Riza can take care of herself." Havoc took a drag on his cigarette. "And she spends too much time worrying about _you_ as it is."

Roy paused only briefly to glare at his friend. "I know damn well that she can take care of herself, but she's… You wouldn't get it."

Havoc barked a laugh. "Just 'cause I'm not _attached_ doesn't mean I don't get love. I'm worried for her, too, you know. It's just that she's more of a sister to me than… yeah."

It was a sort of unspoken rule in the little nomadic band that you, well, didn't speak about the relationship between Roy and Riza unless it was strictly necessary. Things would usually take care of themselves one way or another.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help her."

After another drag, Havoc suggested, "I hear women like it when men wait up for them. Really, though, it's just a stupid supply run. How much trouble can that be?"

"If that's how you feel, _you _volunteer next time," Roy muttered, grabbing some wood to make a fire.

"No thanks. I don't have a death wish—dammit, Roy!"

"That's what I thought."

Havoc yawned. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night." He walked over to his tent, then seemed to change his mind and walked over to the supply tent and grabbed a couple of blankets, tossing them at Roy. "Good night."

Roy made some sort of noncommittal noise and focused on the task on hand. Once the area was clear and the wood was arranged properly, he pulled a glove from his pocket and snapped, igniting the kindling. He grabbed the chair Havoc had occupied and sat to wait.

* * *

The small fire had long since gone out when Roy awoke to the sound of stumbling feet. He was immediately alert, looking around for the source of the noise.

Someone ran into his chair and tumbled over it, landing half on the ground, half in Roy's lap.

"Ow! Why is there a chair here, of all places?" Riza whispered angrily before realizing she had fallen on a person. "Oh!"

"Hi," was all Roy could manage as he tried to keep Riza from falling onto the remains of his fire, in case there were still any warm coals.

Riza struggled to her feet. "You were waiting for me."

"I know you said not to worry and everything, but I can't just turn that all off on a whim. You're the most important thing in my life, Riza. I don't want to lose you because some idiot soldiers declared us outlaws." Roy stood and walked with Riza over to a clearing where they wouldn't disturb anyone.

Riza crossed her arms and turned away, but sighed. "Thank you for worrying. It's just not something I'm used to, and I second guess myself. You know, if someone's worrying about me, do they have a reason?"

Roy put his arms around Riza. "You know my reasons," he murmured.

The both of them looked to the sky when it seemed neither of them had anything more to say.

"I worry about you, too," Riza finally said softly. "If we're in danger of getting caught, especially. I worry about not getting to say good bye. I'd die before betraying everyone, but I'd still wish…" she trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Roy just held her closer for a moment. "What were we even made outlaws for, again?"

"Libel, slander, treason, sedition—something like that," Riza reminded him.

"Why do I even care? That's not going to change how I live now." He thought for a moment. "We're going to make it through this, Riza. Don't ask me how I know, but I just do. We know it won't be easy, but we'll make it."

"After all we've given up, I hope so." Riza wasn't the sort to let go in front of just anyone, but she sighed again, a bit more deeply this time, and relaxed against Roy, closing her eyes and covering his hands with her own. "Some days, I just miss the way things used to be."

"So do I. I miss the weirdest things, too. Sitting down for all three meals, playing cards in a smoky room, rain on a roof instead of a tarp… but I've got you, and that makes up for all those losses."

Riza had to smile. "To hear you flatter me like that, you could be a poet. But thank you. You remind me of those things in life that are worth sticking around for." She yawned.

"I also miss my bed," Roy joked. "Let's get some sleep, shall we? Something tells me tomorrow's going to be a long day."

They parted ways, each giving the other's hand a brief squeeze—the promise that tomorrow brought another chance with it. No matter how bleak it looked, things would be okay until then.

**A/N: I'm not even sure this should be posted. It's rather sleep-influenced. There's just something about it that I like, though. Maybe I'll come back to it at a later time. Perhaps the low quality of this one will give you something to hope for next chapter? (And writing later on...) Two not-so-good ones in a row. I think I like this one better, though.**

**Let me know!**


	44. Battlefield

**Chapter 44: Battlefield (Jordin Sparks)**

**A/N: Ishbal. 'Nuff said.**

"You shouldn't be here! This is no place for someone like you! What were you thinking?"

Riza sat on the cot, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. She wouldn't dispute that Ishbal was no place for her; war zones were no place for _anybody_, but bringing that up wouldn't help.

Roy sighed. "Look, Riza, it's not safe for anyone here, I know that. But I just didn't think… I don't want this for… for someone like you. Why would you come here at all?"

"Because I want to support what you're doing." Riza was suddenly sitting up, back ramrod straight, shoulders back, jaw set.

For a moment, Roy was speechless. He started backward, reminded very suddenly of Mr. Hawkeye. "I appreciate that," he said finally.

Noticing his uneven tone, Riza prompted, "But…"

"But I don't like it," Roy said after a moment of deliberation. "You shouldn't have to live this life in order to support me."

"Then tell me, how _should_ my life be?" Riza wanted to know.

"You… you could've given me someone to come home to!"

Riza sat still for a moment, then stood so that she was more or less on eye-level with Roy. "First, that's not the sort of person I am. Second, you can't save everyone, and third, you need people who will support you from within. From what I know, that's not just going to happen." She sighed. "Your heart is in the right place, but I wonder about your head sometimes."

_That's normally on properly, too. Just not when it comes to people I care about doing things they shouldn't on account of me._ Roy shook his head. "Could say the same thing about you, coming out here."

They were silent for a while. It was Roy who finally spoke again. "You put up a good argument. I concede this round, but I reserve the right to say that I told you so. I just hope it never comes to that."

Riza shook her head. "I don't even know why you're trying to convince me that I'm wrong—if it's some misguided sense of nobility, or just that you feel you have to fight this alone—but I'm not going to give up on you even if it comes to the point where you're right. After all, _you_ wouldn't." She had him there. "And it seems to me that we should be on the same side. Arguing won't do anything except make things worse."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Roy wanted to know.

"Since the day you said you were joining the military. After my father died, there was no reason to stay. I would've been fine on my own, but it wouldn't have been right, knowing what I did. I'd thought on it too much."

Roy sighed. Riza really had grown up far too fast. He'd always thought that, but there were certain things she said and did that reminded him. Truth be told, he was sorry for her, but guilty just as much. There had to be something that would convince her, even if it took a lot of searching to find. In the meantime, whatever Riza meant to him, she was too precious to lose for his own selfish gains. He'd do what it took to keep her safe, even if it meant that his goal took a little longer to reach.

"You're making me nervous. Please stop staring, Sir."

"Sorry."

Riza was drawing a line now, but Roy supposed that it was better than arguing. He didn't like how much she was shutting herself off, though. It was a remnant from their former time together, and it made some things a lot harder to figure out.

_Someday, when this is all over, then I'll ask and maybe she'll explain. Until then, well, maybe these arguments really are my best bet at figuring her out._ Roy sighed. He _really_ didn't like it, but what choice did he have?

He couldn't think it was all hopeless, though. He just had to take it one battle at a time, starting with the most important, and hope that when all was said and done, he'd have the chance to fight the others.

**A/N: Wow. Took me FOREVER to write this one. I got about three-quarters of the way through, then realized I had no idea how to end it. I just had to ask myself how to make it tie into both the story and Second Chances. I hope it worked!**

**Also, starting around the end of September, I might drop off the face of the Earth for a while, as I will be off to University, but I'll make every effort to get at least 50 chapters in before I either deem this collection complete or put it on a rather long hiatus. We'll see. Wish me luck!**


	45. Never Say Never

**Chapter 45: Never Say Never (The Fray)**

"What is this for again?"

"I don't know, Sir. I wasn't listening the first seventy-nine times I said it."

A sigh. "And why are _we_ here again?"

"Because we have to be."

Roy rolled his eyes. Much as he was Chris's son, there were certain social events that rubbed him the wrong way, and military balls were up there on the list. There were so extravagant that it was obscene, and the amount of secret deals and ass-kissing that went on had Roy feeling unclean for days. It always worried him that he really would go corrupt one of these days, but at least the worry kept him level-headed.

Riza smoothed her dress out of nervous habit. "Because we_ have_ to be," she murmured under her breath, closing her eyes for a moment. At least Roy had grown up with social functions. Though she had the routine down, Riza still preferred to stay to the side and watch as much as she could.

Technically, Roy was the only one _required_ to be here, but keeping an eye on Roy was one of her chief duties, if not one she was paid for. Roy never failed to remind her of that. "If you don't go, Lieutenant, I don't."

She'd always narrow her eyes just a little and mutter, "_Blackmailer,_" but she never failed to accompany him.

Most people didn't really bat an eye by now. Speculation was always going around, but there was never any proof to back it up. Telling stories about drunken generals was far more interesting now. The most Roy and Riza got as of late was a knowing smile and a wink, which was actually _more _disconcerting. Glares were easily returned, but reciprocating this newest gesture could be problematic.

Well, nobody seemed to care tonight—_that_ was a blessing. However, that made it almost boring. The mood was rather subdued; tensions were high for some reason. Most people stuck to their own groups more than usual.

"I don't like this." Riza was on high alert. "They understated something in the security briefing."

Roy was surprised. "Don't they usually tell you outright if there's anything to watch out for?"

Riza nodded. "It seemed like they were trying to sniff someone out."

"An inside job?" Roy sat up straight. He smiled a little and nervously joked, "They're onto me."

"Please don't say that, Sir. Someone might actually think you're—"

The unmistakable sound of gunfire cut Riza off. She immediately dropped to the floor and hitched up her dress to grab her gun.

"Riza!" Roy yanked her to the side just as a gunshot went off. Roy grabbed Riza's gun and returned fire when she didn't. The assailant dropped his gun, down but not out. "Riza, are you all right?" He had to half-yell over the exchange of gunfire.

"I'll be fine." There was a graze on her cheek from dropping so quickly, but what worried Roy more was Riza's arm, where blood seeped out from between the fingers she had clasped around it.

"All clear!" It was Havoc, who'd been on in-the-wings security. "All assailants have been apprehended."

Roy crawled out from under the table and helped pull Riza out. Someone hurried over with a first aid kit—Riza's wound wasn't that deep, but she was advised to stay seated until she left.

"I'm glad you're alive." Roy said it quietly, but he meant every word.

"I'm glad _you're_ alive, Sir," sighed Riza. "Even though I was just grazed, I was hoping that, if I was somehow killed there, you wouldn't have to watch."

"Riza, I'd stay with you until the very end. Please don't ever hope otherwise."

It wasn't worth the argument, and as much as she probably shouldn't admit it, Riza liked hearing it. "And I'd do the same for you."

Roy put his arm around Riza's shoulders and pulled her closer. In all the confusion, nobody would mind such a thing.

Riza let herself relax and wish, just for a minute, that this momentary peace would never end. Tonight had proven that she might easily never have a chance at this again. What seemed such a comfort was keep her together at the moment. She'd be able to stand on her own two feet again later, but for now, one thought was running through her head: _Don't let me go._

And for the moment, she knew Roy wouldn't.

**A/N: You wouldn't believe what the conflict was BEFORE I edited this: an alchemist creating a sinkhole and Roy and Riza having to separate to help people.**

**So, as bad as this might be now, take comfort in the fact that it was a borderline crackfic before in terms of situation. Attempted assassination with a gun just seemed to work better. Don't know who they were aiming at, but it served its purpose. (And actually, before that, I was just going to have them dance. How incredibly boring. :) )**

**Well, 5 to go until 50! If I really get revved up, I might try for 100. Only time will tell.**

**Drop me a line!**


	46. This Side

**46. This Side (Nickel Creek)**

**A/N: Okay, we're pretending that Roy was adopted by Chris from Xing while he was still very young, and that Chris has known the Hawkeyes since before Riza's mom died.**

They had known each other for years. Roy could still remember being barely out of diapers himself and seeing toddler Riza for the first time, back when Riza's mother was still alive and Chris and Mr. Hawkeye were good friends.

_Weird._

He'd thought it in Xingese, not yet knowing the Amestrian word for it. Apparently, he'd said it, too, because Chris reprimanded him sharply in his native tongue for insulting someone, even if they didn't know what he was saying.

Frustrated, he'd tugged on his hair and said "yellow" before pointing to his eyes and saying "brown". At least he knew colors in Amestrian.

It had earned him a smile from Chris, who summarily informed the Hawkeyes that Roy was intrigued by their little girl. Roy didn't know what "intrigued" meant, but he did know that the little girl was as fascinated by him as he was by her.

He reached out and took her hand, placing it on her hair. "Yellow."

Riza smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Hand."

For all its simplicity, that was the point at which they had become co-conspirators.

They grew, things changed, they saw each other less often, but something in them defied all odds, keeping them attracted even when they weren't thinking of each other.

When Roy had come back to study at the Hawkeyes', he had found Riza equal parts changed and the same, and he wasn't sure which unnerved him more. On the one hand, Riza was never exactly what one would call outgoing¸but now she seemed more introverted than ever. She had always been quiet, but now she was downright secretive. Shy, but never this _afraid._

In the end, Roy learned what he'd come for and left.

He'd never dreamed she would follow.

* * *

At the core, even through Ishbal, Riza was still the same person. It stunned Roy, but comforted him at the same time. He came to depend on that quality in her, knowing that he would have to keep going as long as she did.

And keep him going Riza did, whether she knew it or not, though he suspected that each scrape he got into made her more and more aware. Riza had pushed and pulled him through far too much when all was said and done.

Now, Roy stood in front of Riza, Fuery, and Breda, having given them orders.

He looked at all of them, sorry for what they'd had to go through, but proud of what they'd become.

"I don't know exactly what's going to happen from here on out, but it won't be easy."

Breda and Fuery shook their heads as Riza gave voice to what they were thinking.

"It's never been easy, but we're with you to the end, and no amount of uncertainty is going to change that."

Roy smiled. "Well, then, What are we waiting for? Move out."

**A/N: Rather short, I know, but I think I might be running out of steam... I just moved into my dorm today and classes start soon. :(**

**On the bright side, I've basically got the rest either written or at least as solid ideas, so I'll get to 50—Don't worry about that.**


	47. Here Comes Goodbye

**47. Here Comes Goodbye (Rascal Flatts)**

**A/N: Post anime1, pre CoS.**

He really didn't want to make a production of it, but in the end, it couldn't be avoided.

"_Roy…_" It was the you're-in-trouble voice, but with a personal anger, a puzzled concern, and just a hint of betrayal.

Roy shook his head. "Please don't start. It'll be much better for the both of us. Good-byes always make a mess of things."

"This isn't about good-byes and you know it," Riza snapped. "This is about you making a completely stupid decision."

A sigh. "I'm not the same as I was before, Riza—"

"Don't talk down to me! None of us are ever the same, Roy—you know that." Riza crossed her arms. "You just need to re-learn to get along in life."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do!"

"By isolating yourself up by Drachma until you go crazy or get injured or—or _die_? You call _that_ getting along with life?"

To this, Roy had nothing to say. He started to walk away, but Riza moved to block him. He wasn't sure just how far Riza would go to stop him, but considering he had only just gotten back into good enough physical condition to leave, Riza could probably take Roy on and win.

"I don't want to fight about this." It was the truth, at least.

"Too bad." Now Riza sighed. "Roy, you've done so much _good_ around here. What is there to leave for?"

He had to at least try to make her understand. "I know I've helped, but I've hurt a lot more. And now I'm hurting. I can't do alchemy anymore, Riza. I'm of no use. Every time I try…" he choked off.

"Every time you try…" Riza sounded very concerned now.

"I see all those opportunities I had but didn't take. I see all the lives I've taken. I see those whose lives weren't taken by me personally, but as a result of my stupidity. It's eating at me more and more every day."

"So I should have left you to die, then?" She was almost daring him to answer in the affirmative.

Roy shrugged. "It's a moot point now. As much as I'd like to say yes, there's another part of me that wants to say no."

"So you're just going to let your depression beat you this way instead?"

Taking a deep breath, Roy replied, "Honestly, for the moment, yes. No second chances this time, Riza. Not for me." He braced himself for being yelled at.

What he got was a cold, dead stare. "Then go. Get out of here. Leave. Right now." _Before I really try to stop you by force!_

Roy could hear the edge in Riza's voice. He'd already hurt her enough—any pity would push Riza past the tipping point. He walked out, shutting the door behind him. It took less than ten seconds for the soft sobbing to begin. If he didn't leave now, _he'd _lose _his_ resolve. With a shuddering breath, he walked away from what he was now sure had been his last chance at redemption.

Roy knew he had never deserved it less than now.

**A/N: Well, this was originally going to be Roy dying in the line of duty as a cop, and the "no second chances" was going to have this tacked onto it: "But you've got another chance. Don't waste it being sad or vengeful. Just… live." Yup, those were going to be Roy's last words. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**-(sighs)- I think they're all gonna be short now, but it's something, right?**


	48. Remember the Words

**48. Remember the Words (Ace of Base)**

**A/N: Mangaverse, just to clear things up. All kinds of spoilers, so just… if you're not current and don't want to be spoiled, DON'T READ**.

At their lowest points, it was each having been there for the other that gave them all those second chances.

Perhaps some of them hadn't been the best, like Riza showing Roy the tattoo after her father died so that he had a chance to become a State Alchemist. It was one of mixed blessings and curses. On the one hand, that knowledge had killed so many, but it had also saved and improved lives, as well. It had even saved Riza's life a few times.

Roy didn't know about Riza's decision to give him a second chance in Ishbal. She would never tell him that he had come close to losing his life at her hands. There was no telling how he'd react to it, but at a low point, it would always come to, "You should have when you had the chance." Not that he hadn't expressed that already.

Oh, he'd given her plenty of chances, really. Chances to shoot him, chances to just betray him, chances to leave while she still had a clear name, or even just to escape and never be heard from again. She'd never taken them, never would if she could help it, and he knew that, but he felt honor-bound to inform her of her rights.

Other times, Roy was glad he hadn't almost gotten a second chance. With Lust, he had come to appreciate life more. With Envy, he'd come to appreciate Riza more.

Riza had been helped by both experiences, as well. The whole time Roy was out after fighting Lust, she had worried over what would happen if—God forbid—she had to step up and fill Roy's shoes. His second chance at life had given her more relief than she felt she was worthy of. While she probably could with the help of everyone else, this was Roy's job, his mission in life.

The near-miss on second chances with Envy had brought that worry back.

Through it all, the promises they'd made each other had been what had brought them around. Riza's promise to shoot was the most notable. It was a reminder that he was not alone, that Riza was there for him as someone who believed in him, but also to just make sure that Roy followed through.

It was Roy's trust in her that brought her through the difficult times. He had always told her that she was good enough in some way shape or form. As nice as it was just to feel validated, it was also indicative of the deeper bond that was there—the one that didn't need words.

Unfortunately, in a world where glances and physical interactions were either misinterpreted or interpreted entirely too correctly, those words were the best they had. Thankfully, words could be enough, and could even touch on that deeper something that hopefully, some day, would have its own second chance.

**A/N: This is me waxing philosophical. A sleepy sort of philosophical, so it might not make sense or be very good, but dang it, I tried!**


	49. Chances

**49. Chances (Five For Fighting)**

**A/N: And now, we're pretending that the fighting is over, harmony is restored, and life goes on. (Sonic the Hedgehog reference, anyone?) Roy is in some sort of position of power, but… well… just read on, please.**

"I think I almost would have preferred being found guilty of having committed war crimes of my own volition. Then, I wouldn't have to figure a way out of this whole mess."

Roy sighed. His eyes were bleary from reading document after document detailing in the minute about how exactly Amestris was going to go on as a better country. It was driving him just a little crazy at the moment. Who knew that there were so many details that people wanted his opinion on?

Well, they probably didn't. It was just the expected degree of thoroughness that came with the job, Roy supposed.

The door opened. "Sir? Are you still working?"

Even with his eyes closed and his head back, Roy had to smile at the voice. "Aren't you usually getting after me for _not _doing my work?"

Riza stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard that you get sick, though. How will that help anyone?"

"And here I thought you'd never see reason," Roy teased. "You're going soft on me."

"On the other hand, if you do make yourself sick, I can always bring the work to you," Riza offered with a slight smile.

Roy shook his head. "So harsh, so harsh. For a moment there, I thought you might be falling for me."

He'd given her every opportunity to do so, too. Time after time, he'd shown his vulnerable side to her, although that was more because Riza was one of the few who actually understood him during those times.

On other occasions, he'd given her an out, his blessing to leave if she wanted or needed, but she never had. She'd stood by him time and again, watching his back, keeping him sane, and, when he thought about it, not indebting herself to him.

That she'd stuck with him so long said something about him (and about her—_that _was obvious), and though Roy was sure he knew what it really was, there was always the distinct possibility that it was really an entirely different reason.

Well, he'd never know until he tried. He stood, and Riza looked up. "Riza." Surprise wormed its way onto her features for a moment. "I've been given the ultimate second chance to make everything right. _Everything_. But there's one thing that matters to me above and before all else. Will you be willing to spend the rest of your second chances with me?"

Of all the ways Roy could have asked, Riza had known that this was among them, but had not been expecting to hear it. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was her answer, unflinching and unhesitating.

"Yes."

**A/N: Well, now, I couldn't've made that much more cheesy, could I? But I had fun writing it.**


	50. Second Chance

**50. Second Chance (Shinedown)**

**A/N: Futurefic. After all's said and done, Roy and Riza are alive and well, and they're goin' to the chapel and they're… gonna get ma-a-arried! (Actually, this is supposed to occur along the same post-manga-by-my-imagination timeline as 49.)**

**Also, pretending Chris adopted Roy from Xing, as usual with this collection. If you know what actually happened, please ignore it, as it would screw up some of the dynamics here.**

Roy took a deep breath.

"Roy-boy, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were getting nervous."

Roy spun around to face his foster-mother. "Chris, it's not like that."

"Better not be," Chris muttered. "Commitment was one of your strong suits, last I checked."

"That so, _Mom_?"

"Roy-boy…" Chris's grin softened, and Roy could swear the woman was about to cry. "You've done me proud, Roy. Through all of this, you might not have always made the best of decisions, but you've stuck to your convictions and you've accomplished what you set out to do." She ruffled Roy's hair.

"Chris!"

Chris grinned. "I get to do that only so often, Roy-boy." She pulled a comb from her bag. "I'll fix it."

Roy sighed good-naturedly. "Maaaaa…"

"Don't whine, Roy," Chris chided in Xingese. "My little boy, getting married!" She barely paused. "And don't you start in on that, Roy! You're every bit my child like I'd birthed you myself! Who was it who sat by you when you were sick? Who sat you on her knee and taught you Amestrian? Who raised you right?"

Roy stared quietly—and a bit sullenly—at Chris, who grinned.

It was Fuery who poked his head in at that moment. "Showtime."

Roy stood and faced Chris.

Chris hugged him. "It's another chance for you to make the best of something. Don't ever take it for granted, Roy."

"I love you, Mom. A lot." Roy returned Chris's hug.

"I love you, too, Roy-boy." Chris left the room to go take her place.

Roy slowly walked toward the back entrance to the hall. It was a formal ceremony, but just civil. Religion still seemed a little weird. Everyone had opted for non-military. That was then, this was now. While Roy still ranked fairly high up there, this new government was (for the most part) by and for the people. Being in the military had nothing to do with the wedding, anyway.

As he walked in, he started to remember something.

FLASHBACK

"Do you really have to process in last?" whined Roy.

Riza sighed. "What do you have against it, Roy?"

Roy almost pouted, looking a bit embarrassed. "You're _always_ behind me, supporting me to the top. This wedding has nothing to do with that."

"I beg your pardon, but it has _everything_ to do with that. We're now supporting each other through trials, standing side-by-side, but one of us has to walk in first, and it's traditional that that person is the groom. We've bucked tradition for so long that it would be nice to observe it once and a while." Riza's hands were now on her hips, and she looked a bit miffed. "Understood?"

Roy could only nod.

PRESENT

The wait, short as it really was, was killing Roy. A part of it was just impatience, another part curiosity. He hadn't seen Riza's dress at all, and then he was actually a little worried that somehow, she wouldn't show up. Not that Riza would actually leave him at the altar unless he had really pissed her off. Even then, she'd only make him wait…

Now Roy was worried. Where was she?

He felt the arm of Havoc's wheelchair nudge him. "Oi, you're fine. Have a little faith in her, would ya?"

Roy would have answered, but it was at that moment that he saw Riza, and every little thing he had been worrying about vanished. Funny how the mere sight of someone you love can do that to you.

It seemed she was at his side in the blink of an eye, smiling at him a little uncertainly.

"Don't worry," Roy whispered. "Just working myself into a panic over nothing."

Riza rolled her eyes and smiled fully.

* * *

What _had_ he been worried about, anyway? It had all gone off without a hitch, unless one counted the one that was supposed to have happened.

He and Riza had danced the night away, been toasted by a relatively sober bunch, and had filed out.

Chris stood by the car, waiting.

Riza was the first to approach her. Chris hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Riza smiled and got into the car.

Roy followed her, or tried to. Chris grabbed his arms. "Not without saying good-bye, Roy-boy."

"Chris… you know I'm not one for good-byes."

"Neither am I, Roy-boy, and I know you're not going far for long, but it's one of those traditions that it has been decided you will not buck. A hug's all I'm asking, or are you going to disrespect me since you don't have a mother-in-law?"

Roy hugged Chris again. "Since when have I ever respected you, Chris?"

"Good question." Chris gave him a squeeze, and before releasing Roy, said quietly, "Remember, Roy. Second chances. Don't mess 'em up. It's your life to do with what you want, though. Just don't come crying to me."

"I won't. I won't need to… I hope."

Chris laughed. "She's waiting for you, Roy-boy. Have fun and good luck."

Roy had to blush just a little bit. "Maaa…"

Chris closed the door, and Roy knew that he was beginning the first day of the rest of his life.

**A/N: How horrid of me, ending with a cliché! (I don't know what's worse: that or the chapter title! At least I had the title planned well in advance.)**

**Well, this pretty much wraps it up for SC. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have! Millions of thank-yous to all my readers and reviewers—you all made it well worth my while to keep it up!**

**I'll keep on trying to write in college, but I can't guarantee anything nearly this substantial for a while. I'll still be reading and reviewing your stuff, if nothing else!**

**So, thanks for coming along for the ride, and I hope to see you soon!**

**~js589**


End file.
